Ashes of Insanity
by Mavisbaron
Summary: What doesn't kill you doesn't always make you stronger. Sometimes it leaves behind broken shattered pieces. Sometimes what doesn't kill you makes you wish it did. The Hunger Games make and break you. Until there is nothing left of who you used to be. Disclaimer I own nothing apart from my OC
1. Chapter 1

Clovia Maverick, District 5- power district. Her short time alive she did learn a few things but mainly she was a mechanic of sorts. Only 15 and from a relatively wealthy family. She worked in in the power plants she was studying the nuclear power in bombs and such. In district 5 you weren't trained for death. A true fact of it all they had to rely on the skills they were given. She was a beautiful girl but not in her eyes, she had striking lightning blue eyes, long brown hair, she was toned by her years teaching herself gymnastics and average height, she kept her hair out and flowing. She lived in a family of just 3, her, her mother and father. TO say they had high expectations of her would be an understatement. They expected her to be brilliant, magnetic and just perfect. Their definition of perfect wasn't far off everyone else's. Beautiful, smart, athletic, brilliant and just could have the whole world at the tip of her finger if she wanted. Everyone expected it. That didn't mean she was perfect. Her parents wanted the approval from the public. They didn't love her. She was sitting with her best friend Alister they were sitting on one of the very few trees left in District 5 power district. They both liked to climb trees. It was an odd hobby for them to have considering there weren't many trees around. Clovia was very late for their usual meetings. She was basically sprinting to the meeting place. She had just had an argument with her parents. They had a habit of drunkenly beating her. The evidence was on her face. They wanted her to be perfect. So they said if she couldn't be perfect they would beat it into her. They forced her to get things from the tessera because they sold it for money to others. They were a well off family they just had this never ending pit of greed in them where they could never have enough. Rich and wealth. Never could it be perfect. Never could anything be perfect. When she finally got there she grinned seeing Alister. He was a tall man of 6'4 which was very tall against her 5'5 height. He was muscular but in a lean way, he had sandy brown messy hair and a chiselled face with dimples and kind soft blueish brown eyes. He grinned at her dressed in a black muscle shirt, a grey leather jacket and grey pants and black boots. She hugged him and he looked at her shocked.

"You are bruised." He told her sternly with a pitiful look in his eyes. Clovia looked down and away with a guilty and sad look and tears brimmed in her eyes. She then climbed up the tree and sat on a low branch and then Alister climbed up next to her.

"Yeah my parents again," She told him coldly and he sighed deeply and rubbed her back but she shrugged him off. She was quite lonely with only a few friends.

"You shouldn't have to put up with that. You have a steady job and school and all of that you should just move out. You don't deserve to be beaten up like this." Alister told her with hurt in his eyes. He only wanted to help her. She sighed deeply. She didn't want help. But she knew Alister was a good guy. Too good for her.

"Practice for the games right? The reaping is tomorrow. If you can't take a punch your dead." She told him trying to joke about it but deep down she was scared as hell about it. It wasn't fair they sent kids to kill each other just because of a rebellion years ago. "How many?" Clovia asked him with pity.

""68" He informed her with a sad smile. Clovia nodded and reached out for his hand. Alister lived in a family of 7 kids and two parents and 4 grandparents. He was the only one of age so all of the tessera problems were placed on him. He was 17 he had one year left and hadn't been in a game. His family was poor so there wasn't much he could do.

"I guess the odds aren't in your favour." Clovia stated trying to make him feel better. Alister looked at her surprised but laughed. He was her best friend.

"I know. How many times are you in?" He asked her wanting to know her number knowing the situation her parents forced upon her.

"39" She told him sadly looking down. Alister pulled her closer to him and slung an arm around her hugging her. Clovia laughed it off. "No big deal I supposed that if I do get into the games I would get that hunk of a winner Veil Kane." Clovia playfully swooned. Alister laughed but there was hidden jealousy in his eyes.

"Oh you would wouldn't you. I mean those dreamy eyes and those pretty lips that never smile. He could be your father." He joked with her and she howled with laughter.

"You know me I have such a weakness for that." She told him with a grin and he shook his head disgusted by that idea and then jumped down and held his arms up.

"Come on we have to go. Our assignment will be due." He informed her letting his arms go down. Clovia stood up on the branch and then held her arms up in a gymnastics way and then she smirked down at him. "No Clovia that's not okay." He told her and she let out an airy laugh and then jumped off doing a flip.

"Catch me Alister." She told him not worrying and Alister then caught her and their faces were really close and she let out a loud laugh and then kissed his cheek before her feet touched the ground. "Catch me if you can." She told him before running off and then Alister let a cheeky smirk form on his face as he chased after her. Clovia was a very fast girl and not just with boys. Clovia was very popular with boys and had her pick of the best but she never kept any past a night. When the next day came around no one was happy for it. Especially not Clovia Maverick. She was sitting at the breakfast table with her parents.

"Make sure you don't get involved in the reaping, you are needed around here to help with food." Her mother ordered her and she sighed deeply at them.

"It isn't my choice if I get chose to be in the reaping or not." Clovia informed her parents and they glared at her and her father went to slap her but her mother stopped him.

"If she gets a bruise on her face again too many people will ask it won't just be the usual she got in a fight again with some thug." Her mother warned him and she sighed deeply glaring at his daughter. She then walked to her bedroom and got dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was an announcement, if she would be reaped or not in the hunger games. She walked forward dressed in a black and white ombre vest shirt, dark grey pants, black lace up boots and her hair was in a ponytail. She walked up to Alister and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back looking down at her and brushing some stray hair out of her face.

"May the odds be ever in our favour Alister" She told him with a sad look in her eyes. Alister smiled and kissed her forehead.

"The odds are never in our favour." He whispered in her ear before walking off to the line he was supposed to be in. Clovia turned around and looked at him shocked at his words. What had they become? Losing hope at such a young age. She knew they would become even more hopeless if they entered the games. Clovia looked to where her parents were. Their eyes were cold. It whispered to keep everything a secret. They were cold and hateful. Then Clovia made up her mind. Even if she wasn't chosen for the reaping she would volunteer. She then got entered again and walked away to where the crowd it. She waited for the longest time looking over to Alister. Her friend then walked up to her. Gia.

"I am so nervous." Gia stated bopping up and down looking around. Gia was about 13 and Clovia's best friend. Clovia patted her back and smiled gently. Gia looked at her face closely. "Did you get into a fight again?" Gia asked oblivious. Clovia let a strained smile brace her face.

"Yes I just can't keep my temper down." Clovia stated numbly.

"Weird you never seem anything but chilled out." Gia stated shrugging it off. A lady Clovia recognised her as Elektra. She tapped the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome now the time has come to select a brave, young and special man and woman for the special honour of representing district 5 in the 70st annual hunger games. We will mix it up make it a bit more exciting men you will be first." She said with a bright smile though you could see the hesitance in her actions. She walked over to the bowl and moved the papers around and then picked one at the bottom of the bowl she then walked over to the microphone. She opened it and smiled. "Alister Alic" Her voice boomed across the crowd and Alister looked over at her with shock and pain on his face. Clovia nodded and he walked up to the stage. "Now for the women," She said smiling and walked over to the bowl and her hand moved to the edge of the bowl on the top and picked it up moved back to the microphone and opened it. "Clovia Maverick." She yelled proudly and Clovia walked up there calmly and stood next to Alister and he looked at her with pity. Clovia closed her eyes a moment to get rid of the pity. "Any volunteer as tribute?" She asked shocked and no one moved. No one, not the siblings of Alister who just came of age, not the friends of theirs who claimed to love them. Or more like the friends that claimed to love Alister. No one. "Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour." She told them before they were moved away back into rooms and waited for someone to say goodbye. No one came in to say goodbye to her. She didn't expect anyone to anyway. No one loved her. Well her friends might have but when push came to shove they wouldn't chose Clovia. Alister was the closest she ever got to someone loving her.

They were then taken to the tribute train and they sat in a really nice looking part waiting for their Mentor. Clovia looked to Alister who was shifting nervously and she smiled at him. Soon enough their mentor walked through the doors. Veil Kane. Man he was a hunky piece of eye candy Clovia thought to herself laughing lightly. He had thick dark brown hair which was messy and unstyled and he had puppy dog brown eyes, his face had light freckles, olive skin he was in his early twenties it seemed and he had a lean muscular build. Very attractive. Clovia noticed he also had a rather large leather wrist band. He wore a frown and sat down on a chair looking between them. He sighed deeply and then looked between Alister and Clovia.

"What are your names? I didn't watch the reaping thing." He told them in a gruff slightly husky voice. Clovia smirked at him and Veil seemed to noticed and looked at her confused.

"Clovia Maverick." She told him simply and he looked at her shocked for a second but covered it up quickly.

"Alister Alic" Alister said breaking the silence. Veil nodded and then poured himself a cup of whiskey.

"Whiskey is a friend of mine." He joked taking a long swig and then pouring himself a cup again. Clovia sighed deeply. Should have guessed he was a drunk.

"Got any tips for us? Like maybe how to win?" Alister asked him and Clovia looked to Veil who sighed deeply.

"You should tell us I mean it isn't nice sending us there to die without any information. You are our mentor." Clovia agreed with Alister. Veil then took the whole bottle and started drinking from it and laughed.

"This time of year is the only time I drink." He stated in an airy voice as if they didn't say anything. He then looked to Clovia. Their eyes met. Brown on blue. Then he turned his head away from her. "I won by setting up traps and bombs all over the arena and basically blowing up all of the arena apart from the Cornucopia where I was. Then anyone who was left I left to the MUTTS which were on the prowl." Veil explained to them and both the tributes looked at him shocked. "It was time consuming. I wouldn't recommend you doing it." He explained to them. "Tall guy you should probably just kill people you wouldn't have to be sneaky you are big and probably very easily good at a fight. Maverick you should be sneaky and clever about it. Get friends in high places; get people in the game to care about you because as it turns out people are more likely to protect you if you put out." Veil explained to them and Clovia glared at him.

"Are you basically telling me to whore myself out to survive?" Clovia asked with a hurt expression on her face.

"We all do what we have to so that we can survive." Veil spat coldly and Clovia glared at him. She then stormed out of the room and Veil sighed deeply as he watched her go. Alister knew better than to go after her. She would beat the shit out of him if he went after her. Seems like Veil was less smart than him. "I should probably apologise." Veil stated getting up and following her. He then found her sitting in her bedroom at the end of the train with a window watching the train tracks. Veil then sat next to her.

"Piss off Veil I don't want your pathetic apologies." She spat at him with a glared crossing her eyes. Veil then looked at her with pity.

"Look I have about a million things to apologise for with you. I left you with your parents when you were younger, when I came back I didn't take you in and save you from your parents, I left you and now I am suggesting you sleep with people to survive in the games. Look I could list so much more but I'd just waste your time. We do what we have to, to survive because that is what it is to be human. We fight and we kill but it doesn't matter what guilt we feel it is always better than the alternative of dying. I did love you Clovia. You were like my little sister." Veil told her placing his hand on the back of her head and pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead before he walked off and out of the room. Clovia cradled her legs close to her chest and soon Alister walked into the room.

"It will be okay Clovia I promise." Alister told her rubbing her back. Clovia sighed deeply.

"That isn't it. Death and insanity it the only thing that will come out of this. Promise me one thing?" She asked him softly with kindness in her eyes.

"What?" He asked her confused.

"We survive together." She told him holding out her hand. He laughed and held it.

"We survive together and if we must we die together." Alister agreed and she laughed with him. They then spent the rest of the next day they were reading through the list of ways to survive and discussing it with Veil who was giving them a harsh pep talk. They then sat by the window and watched as the city in view. Then they were waving at the bright array of people both of them had winning grins place on their faces. They then were brought to the remake centre where they were cleaned and stripped of all body hair. They had their hair done. Clovia was given bangs on her hair other than that nothing else. She was lying on a cold metal bed and someone walked in. She turned and saw a dark skinned guy with an afro and a giant grin. She smiled at him.

"Hi I am Muir and I will be in charge of how you look and what you wear. I've been and talked to Alister and he isn't particularly picky as long as he doesn't have to dye his hair. I assume you feel the same?" He asked her and she nodded looking at him with guarded eyes. "You are pretty you know that? And Alister is really handsome I hope to show people that as well as matching your dark and enticing thing you both got going on. I'm going to make you two very impressive looking. Like intimidating but approachable" He told her and then later on she was dressed in a silver gold and black patterned dress which was very tight and slightly short, she was placed in silver sparkly gladiator stiletto heels which wrapped up until just above her knees, she had light grey made up around her cheeks and dark grey around her eyes and a silver chunky necklace, her hair was done in a messy bun with a very silver tiara and her lips with done a dark red. Then Alister dressed in a silver and gold tight muscle tank top showing off his arm muscles, he wore black tight pants and gladiator sandals and his hair was messed up. "Now as you are going down you two touch each other's bracelets and then your dressed will emit this electrical power which will be a silver okay? Go also smile." He told them and they both walked onto the Chariot and smiled. They were then getting pulled forward and Clovia smiled and held onto Alister's wrist and they both pressed each other's wrists as they were being shown and it started to emit electrical sparks. They then held each other's hands and held all their hands up and laughed looking around as they caught so many people's attention. Their chariots then slowed down and came to a stop.

"Welcome, welcome tributes we welcome you. We salute your courage and your sacrifice, and we wish you happy hunger game and may the odds be ever in your favour" President Snow told all of them. They then went off to meet up with their escort Elektra and their mentor Veil. They walked up to her and she smirked.

"Nice entrance, very fitting. And hey short stack you clean up good." Veil said with a playful grin and Clovia gave him a nasty tilt of the head and a smirk before rolling her eyes. Then suddenly someone caught her eyes. It was a man. He was extremely handsome; he was tall, very muscular and chiselled with tanned skin and bronze hair and sea green eyes. His eyes met hers and he smiled to her and she smiled back before turning to her mentor. "Be careful of him, he'll ruin you and your reputation. I will show you to your apartment. Level 5." Veil explained with slight jealousy in his voice and they walked into the elevator and went into the apartment. Clovia looked around her giant bedroom and smiled as she washed herself and then slept the night away. The next day she was taken down with Alister to the training room.

"Remember we have to hold back first," he told her and she laughed and shook her head.

"Make allies." She told him and he laughed. A trainer then walked out in front of them. Clovia looked around the room. She knew in hand to hand combat would be a strength for her. She was fast and strong having spent most of her life teaching herself gymnastics, she knew bombs as she worked in a nuclear plant and sometimes the electricity plant.

"In two weeks 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive who it is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Especially to what I am yet to say. Don't fight with the tributes you'll be doing that anyway when the games begin. There are four compulsorily exercises the rest will be individual training. Don't ignore the survival skills everyone wants to grab a sword but most of you will die from natural causes. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." The lady told them and Clovia walked off and she then began the training she started with making fire. A girl then walked up to her and knelt down next to her.

"Hi I'm Annie" She informed Clovia smirked looking up at her with hooded eyes and Annie shifted uncomfortably. She then laughed shaking her head and then starting the fire and blowing on it lightly making it grow bigger.

"Clovia" She introduced herself.

"You remind me of my friend Finnick both of you act really similar." Annie said to her with a girlish giggle. Clovia nodded before putting out the fire and walking off with Annie following her. "Are you nervous?" Annie asked jittery.

"I'm not if I live or if I die it doesn't matter. I've never had much of a good life anyway. Do you want to form an alliance?" Clovia asked her and Annie grinned with a light in her eyes.

"Oh my god yes I would love to." Annie yelled hugging Clovia tightly before running off. Clovia rolled her eyes and walked to where she could practice setting up traps. A district 1 asshole walked up to her.

"Hi girly can't do anything physical?" He asked her and she glared up at him and then continued with her trap set up.

"I am sorry but I don't like to get involved with assholes. But since you are cute I might be able to make an acceptation." She told him teasingly standing up and moving closer to him and he smirked looking down at her. He let his hand run outlining the side of her jaw tilting it up and he leaned in not kissing her but still very close.

"I think I like you. I am Macron consider me a friend." He introduced himself holding out his hand for a handshake and she laughed and shook his hand and he grinned down at her.

"Clovia now if you don't mind I am going to try and teach myself how to set up a trap. Could be useful." She told him with a playful smile and kissed his cheek before kneeling down and setting it up. Alister was watching her from a distance with a smirk on his lips. She was very clever. Clovia she would win, he knew she could. She was smart and cunning and clever. She would outlast him and he knew it. Well he hoped he was right about it. After she spent her time with the smaller tasks no one else bothered with. On the second day she spent her time practicing climbing and how to camouflage herself. On the third day she went and focused on her strength trying to get stronger in case someone bigger than her was trying to take advantage of her. Then the next she went and focused on her aim. It was god awful. But after a few private training sessions with Veil he had taught her through trial and error how to throw knife properly. She was already very good with a sword. It was then time to showcase her skills. She then walked into the room.

"Clovia Maverick district 5" She told them and they all looked at her and it was mostly judgmental. The sponsors and gamemakers had probably seen this thousands of times. They weren't impressed. She was a thin girl, nothing special, to the eyes of a stranger only the strong could win in the games. The small and weak and lower districts were nothing. Clovia then walked over and got the knives and walked in front of the targets. She sighed nervously. Veil's words echoed in her head. Fast, strong and be sure of yourself. If you don't think you can do is chances are you can't. But if you train well enough you can't do everything but you can survive. She threw them all at the blink of an eye within 9 seconds 10 of the knives were thrown to the targets and hit them perfectly bullseye. She smirked to herself glad she was good with knives. She used to play with them all the time when she was back home in her district. Then nodded her head to them and walked out of the room with a playful smirk on her lips. She knew she was nothing special to them. Some looked more impressed than others. She could already tell from the fond glint in the gamemakers eye that she had made an impression on him.


	3. Chapter 3

She was then sitting in the room with Alister and Veil and Elektra who were waiting nervously. Macon was shown first he got a 10. A few more people passed and then it was Annie she got a 6. Clovia felt pity for Annie, she seemed like such a nice girl. Alister was up soon and he got a 8. Alister seemed slightly upset about it. Trying their best was all they could do. Then Clovia got an 11 and she grinned and for the rest of the night they partied. A celebration. This was their last night to be alive. Clovia then got wasted and Alister put her to bed. The next day they woke up and ate breakfast and Clovia looked to him with sadness.

"It feels like I'm walking to my own execution." Clovia said with a sad smile. Alister nodded. He was distant. Maybe trying to emotionally distance himself from her because of the games. It happened a lot.

"I know the feeling. I have it right now. Maybe the sinking feeling goes quickly?" Alister questions as Veil sits with them. Veil always had a habit of making this worse. Like sure he had been through the games a long time ago. Alister though it may have been the 63rd Hunger Games. It was a while ago.

"Don't count on it. It only get's worse throughout the games depending on how long you make it. Look try make it out alive. I'm fond of you two." Veil told them with a soft smile and they both smiled back at him and then his face went serious again. "Let people get close to you but you keep your distance from everyone else. Caring is a death sentence in the game. . Just try to become cold and cruel the game brings out the worst side of you. The side that would do anything to survive." Veil warned them with a pained expression. They then left to get ready for the games with the stylist helping them. Clovia had both sides of her hair braided back in tight almost dreadlock braids in 3 columns on both sides, and then with the top of her hair she had done small lots of braids that eventually ended up braided into a fishtail braid and the rest of her hair fell loose and down. Her makeup she had done was a thick black rimmed around her eyes almost like war paint. She was wearing a black tight almost corset styles with a V-neck with a small skirt type bit on the bottom of it, black boots she wore for months with feathers on it, studded shoulder denim leather blazer grey jacket, tight black pant and then she stood in front of Alister and smirked looking him up and down. He was wearing a baggy dark grey shirt, black cargo pants, black lace up boots and a very similar jacket to her. They smiled to each other. Veil then walked up to them. He looked to Alister first and hugged him tightly and then hugged Clovia tightly. "Good luck I'll be watching you guys." Veil told them slightly proud.

"What do we need to get from the cornucopia?" Allister asked slightly jittery as they were got into the elevator. Veil smirked.

"Split the duties. Since Clovia is vastly more liked than you Alister let her gather the weapons people will be protecting her. Then you rush for some backpacks, they'd have canteens and medicine like that in them. "Veil explained to them trying to help. Alister nodded. "Clovia try to be smart about the weapons you get. Nothing too fancy and nothing too bulky don't fight over a weapon." Veil warned her and there was softness to his tone like he knew her better than everyone thought.

"Thank you Veil you've been a good mentor." Clovia told him with slight hurt in her eyes. Alister then slung his arms around her shoulders and she turned into him hugging him slightly. Veil frowned deeply. This attachment those two had would be the death of them. 'They survive together, they die together'. It would kill them. Veil watched in pity as those two walked out of the elevator and down the halls with their hands intertwined. Alister was in love. Clovia loved him but not in the same way or if she did she didn't recognize it in the same way he did. They then walked into the plane and Clovia gave him a tight hug. "I'll find you." Clovia told him fearfully and Alister looked down at her and nodded. Alister placed both his hands on either side of her face and smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"See you soon." Alister told her and they both sat down next to each other and held each others hands. . They then got in the plane and got a tracker chip in them. She then woke up she walked into the pod and said her goodbyes to Elektra as she knew Veil would be with Alister.

"I'll miss you Clovia oh and remember don't go for the cornucopia the fools and the carrers will be going there." Elektra warned her with a giant grin. Clovia smiled and rolled her would definatly miss Elektra. When the pod was launched up Clovia looked around an saw around her she was forest like area on the edge of a dam. The cornucopia was on the grass field that they had to run to. The countdown started. Inside of Clovia's head she tried to get into her brain that she had to fight and fight people. People that she grew to care about even Macron was growing on her but she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

As soon as the horn to start sounded she ran as fast as she could to the cornucopia. She wasn't the first one there but she grabbed the closet sharpest object and slashed the first guy which was a skinny kid in the chest and then ran into the metal cornucopia. She looked around in a rush and felt someone grab her hair and bashed her against the wall. Clovia groaned and then kicked his feet in making him fall and then punched then in the throat and Macron grabbed him killing him. Clovia sighed deeply and looked to him and nodded. She then got inside again and turned to see so many people rushing and then she saw a door which seemed to be a wired door. Clovia then busted the wall open as quickly as she could and hotwired it so that the door close as she was taught from Alister's father back when she was a kid and when the door closed she sighed deeply and then ran to the weapons and saw some bags in there. She then turned around upon hearing a loud sound and saw a giant dint in the metal. She thought they would be too busy killing each other. She scrambled for it packing quite a few weapons and getting herself a curved twin sword set, sickles, daggers, throwing knives, blowguns and a few other electronical things. She then remembered her bomb making skills she learned a while ago from when she was working in the nuclear power plant. They obviously didn't make them for people they just got in some small amount of training for people. She set up two small bombs. One on the main door and one on the back wall and then she blew both the holes up and jumped out the back hole and ran as fast as her legs would carry her and into the forest. As soon as she was far away from the cornucopia she placed the two curved twin swords in holsters on her back and then grabbed the bag with one strap and sling it over her body so that is was safely on and continued running around the forest she was running towards a log and her hand placed itself sturdily on the log and jumped over it and crouched down as she heard someone and got her swords out looking around and continued running. IN the reflection of her sword she caught eye of an arrow and rolled on the ground and dodged it and glared up looking around for someone. She then saw someone and got a throwing knife out and threw it and it landed right in the head of the person making them fall to the ground. She ran to the person and looked around and took the bow and arrow from him and then ran away. She then ran down a hill and stopped when she saw a cave in the distance. It was on low grounds hidden on the side of a hill. The perfect place to hide.


	4. Chapter 4

Clovia ran to it in hopes that Alister would be there and then then walked into it quietly and cautiously. As she walked in she heard someone in there and then she heard a sigh of relief and saw it was Alister. Clovia ran up to him and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist hugging him tightly. Alister caught her hugging her back gasping heavily. They then let go of each other and Clovia placed all of her bags and weapons on the ground and then sighed heavily.

"Are you okay?" Alister asked her quickly and she smiled looking at him.

"I'm fine Alister how are you?" Clovia asked and he hugged her again.

"Glad you made it." He rebuffed. "How did you make it out alive? I saw so many people crowding the door you locked." Alister questioned. Clovia gave him a cynical laugh as she opened her bag and put the weapons out on display.

"I blew up the front door." Clovia explained to him coldly. She wondered how many people had died. She knew most would probably be badly to survive. Was it even worth it at this point?She knew it was stupid of her to even begin to feel sorry for herself. She wasn't the first one in this game. Alister seemed to notice her turmoil and sighed deeply.

"I took the liberty of finding us some food. Fish actually. I went deeper into the cave and cooked it so that no smoke would come out of here. Here." He told her kindly handing her some fish and she smiled at him and took it in her hand and started eating it. They then sat next to each other and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"How long do you think we will last?" Clovia asked him softly and he sighed deeply and held her hand tightly. She knew it was depressing and typical in the games but she wanted someone to tell her it was going to be okay. If anyone could say that it was Alister.

"I honestly don't know. In the morning we have to get out find safer grounds. I heard people in the distance besides we need to get rid of people more quickly." He told Clovia and then got up looking through the weapons. Clovia moved to the entrance of the cave and looked out crossing her arms. Night had fallen. The first night. She then heard a cannon sound and then something flickered on the sky. Everyone who had died.

"Alister…" Clovia called and he walked up to her and they looked up at the sky and saw 7 people show up on the sky. That wasn't a lot. There was 17ish people left in the games. This game was going very slowly. Clovia sighed and then placed her swords on her back and she turned to Alister. "I'll take watch all night. I can't sleep anyway." Clovia told him and Alister looked at her shocked.

"You need to sleep." Alister told her and she shook her head.

"I couldn't if I tried." Clovia stated coldly and Alister nodded and then got a blanket and slept. Clovia then looked outside as she was crouching down her eyes more cold and guarded than ever.

 **Outside of the Games:**

 **Veil was sitting in his apartment with Haymitch and Finnick. So far they had watched a few people die. Watched people fight. Then Cesare came on and there was a clip of Clovia guarding Alister. Finnick turned to Veil who was fidgeting nervously. "You got a good one there in district 5 Veil. She could be a winner this year." Finnick stated obviously thinking that Clovia was attractive.**

 **"Maybe but she cares about Alister too much. That could get her killed." Veil stated looking down with fury slightly.**

 ** _"Ladies and gentlemen woah wee Clovia Maverick, District 5 she is a crafty one isn't she? I mean I don't know about you but I kind of want her and her district partner to get together. They would be too cute like star crossed lovers who thinks so? Oh and I can't get over the originality of how she blew up the cornucopia after she hotwired the door shut. That hasn't happened ever before. Such a stroke of genius." Cesare gushed laughing._** **Then there was another replay of the whole scene. Veil looked away guilty. Haymitch then patted Veil on the shoulder.**

 **"At least you know your tributes can handle themselves the tributes of district 12 died in the bloodbath. And hey isn't she getting praised a little too much? She's a peacock." Haymitch joked slightly but you could see it bothered him so much. Veil then shook his head.**

 **"I just I've known Clovia since she was a little girl. I don't want to see her get hurt." Veil stated with a pained expression. Finnick then patted Veil on the shoulder and sighed as they saw Clovia get up from the ground and look up at the sky upon hearing another cannon.**

 **"When her partner gets killed she will be hurt you can't protect her from that. She was doomed from the moment her name was called out. They all were." Finnick stated with the painful truth in his voice.**

 **Back to the arena:**

When the morning sun came up Clovia moved to where Alister was and watched him sleep for a while then the felt a knife pierce her arm and she screamed in pain. She turned around and saw no one there. She took the knife out. She looked around and then another one came and it landed on the back of her leg and she turned and saw someone coming from inside the cave. She looked at the two bigger people in shock and got a throwing knife then threw one at the smaller ones leg she missed the kill shaking it off quickly she then hurled her swords at one of them hitting them directly in the chest going deep. As she ran she slid on the ground and knocked the smaller one down as she did she got up and took the sword out of the guys chest and then turned around and hacked and almost managed to behead the smaller on and then she sighed deeply and turned around and saw Alister watching her with fear in his eyes. Clovia looked at him for a long moment before placing her sword in its holster and looked for something useful in them. All she found was a medical kit and then she walked over to Alister and they began to pack up their things. Nothing was said for the whole time they were packing up.

"I guess this is who we are now." Alister told her and Clovia looked to him with a lightness in her eyes.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Clovia asked him and he sighed. He knew it was going to come out sooner. The guilt ate at him. He could barely sleep.

"Yes when I came into this cave. There was someone here. They cooked the fish. I smashed her head against the wall until she wasn't alive anymore." Alister told her with a haunted look in his eyes. Guilt filled him and Clovia knew it would ruin him.

"Don't worry about it. We do what we have to so we can survive. When this is all over things will be better I promise. Let's go." Clovia told him holding his hand and leading him outside when he stopped and turned her around. He pulled her closer to him and his hand went up to her jaw tilting her head up.

"Look at some point in this game we are gonna end up dead and without one another. And when the day comes that I die I don't want to regret never confessing. I am irretrievably in love with you and I never want to know a day that I live without you. The point of loving someone it loving them despite their flaws." Alister confessed to her and then he pulled her in for a short kiss. "You drive me crazy Maverick and I wanted to kiss you because I might never get to do that ever again." He told her and Clovia was shocked and then she came back to reality and kissed him hotly and then pulled away from him after a bit and smiled up at him.

"Live every day as if it were your last because down here it very well might be. I care about you as well Alister. I couldn't do this all without you." Clovia told him and then they ran off. They ran further down the hill and when they looked down it they saw it was the dam. Clovia then directed them the opposite way of the cornucopia. They were running for quite a while until they found a river that they could reach and filled their drink bottles. Alister was keeping look out hiding in a bush as she hid low in the river bank. Suddenly a spear was hurled at them from the tree line. It only just missed Alister who was pulled into the water by Clovia. He then got up and got his bow and arrow ready and aimed it to the person who was running around and then shot the arrow hitting the person directly in the head. A canon sounded. Clovia then heard a group of people in the distance. They were probably careers. Clovia grabbed his hand.

"We need to run" Alister told her helping her out of the river bank which was like the height of Clovia and then he grabbed the spear and they started running full speed away from the group. They then heard someone yell and then the group was chasing after them. Clovia looked back with fear in her eyes.

"Come on we have to run faster." Clovia told him as they were running. Clovia then tripped over rolling around on the ground. She groaned and Alister picked her up and they then started running again. Clovia ignored the pain in her ankle as she ran full speed ahead with Alister hand in hand. They were both exceedingly fast as they were used to running away from people who wanted to beat them up from back in their district. The people had seemed to get closer to them and one of them threw a knife at them hitting Clovia directly in shoulder and another in the ankle. She groaned and pulled them out as quickly as she could and she slowed down and then Alister stopped and turned to her. "No Alister you need to go. Run please you can't die." Clovia said panicked. Alister then looked at the group and frowned looking her in the eye.

"I am not leaving you, we survive together and I will die for you. We are in this together until the end." Alister argued with her and she looked at him with a pained expression.

"You will die" Clovia stated with fear in her eyes. Alister shook his head.

"I will die so you can live." Alister told her as the people threw another knife and it landed in her side and she screamed in pain falling to the ground she was glad it missed the rib-cage or anything vital. She then yanked it out. Soon enough one of the people from the group came at Alister with a sword and then began swinging it at him and Alister got out the sickle blades and then caught the sword throwing it off hurting him. Then someone from behind him kicked him to the ground and Alister tripped that person over and punched the other of in the face but the person he punched in the face slashed at his stomach and the 3rd person there kicked him in the face and grinned looking at the wounded heavily Clovia. He then grabbed Clovia's chin and smirked.

"Time to bring you some pain. Make you go insane before you die." The 3rd one told her before kicking her in the face making her wince in pain. "Jace you can do the honours." The 3rd one told him. Jace guy then got up and took the sickle in Alister's hand.

"Look away Clovia please." Alister begged as he was held down by 3 people.

"Oh no I want her to watch." Jace spat and the 5th person a girl grabbed Clovia by the hair and forced her head up to look at Jace and Alister. Her eyes watered as did Alister's.

"I am so sorry." Alister told her as Jace punched him in the face over and over again. Then he held the sickle up to his face cutting down Alister's face and down his neck and body. Clovia screamed and then thrashed about trying to get free from the girls arms but was too weak. Soon enough Alister had a sickle blade to his throat. Clovia's breath hitched as she jumped forward slightly and then moved her legs forward tripping the girl holding her over and Clovia landed on her face mud now covering it and then she went to save Alister but his throat was slit open and blood gushed out at an unnaturally fast pace and some splattered on her face. Clovia paused in shock for a second then and she kicked Jace away and caught him by surprise and got her swords out and slashed one of the people's legs making them fall to the ground and a surge of adrenaline flowed through her then she cut the other ones head off. A girl with strawberry blonde hair who looked fairly dainty went to slash her open with dagger but Clovia cut off the girls hand then then stabbed her through the chest with her other sword and they she threw one of her swords and it went right through the girl holding Clovia, it went through that girls chest and then she turned to Jace and glared down at him.

"You know what insanity does to people? Makes them blood thirsty you pig." Clovia spat angrily and then she kicked him in the face. He groaned and grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground. She tumbeled on the ground and was breathing heavily. She crawled up and took her sword out of the girls chest and got up. Jace had a sword in his hand as well and she then swing her sword at him a few times and he blocked he before throwing her to the ground. She then got back up and Jace grabbed her wrist as she was about to hack at him with her sword and she looked at him spitting in his face and he was taken by surprise and she then threw herself at him falling to the ground with him. She groaned in pain as he pushed her off and he got back up and smirked down at her. The adrenaline kicked in again and she crawled over to him slowly and he grabbed her hair yanking her head back and she cried in pain before wrapping her leg around his and then crawling on top of him. She then stabbed him in the chest and then started grabbing his shirt and she punched him in the face over and over again and even when he died she still kept punching him in the face as tears fell from her eyes and then she felt someone pull her off and she punched him in the face and then saw it was Macron and she stopped and turned around to where Alister was and ran over to him and fell to the ground in front of him and her face landed on his chest as she cried heavily and then she sat up and let out an ear piercing scream and cried even more. Macron then helped her up and hugged her tightly.

"Come on we need to go. I am here for you." Macron told her comfortingly and she looked up at him with sadness in her eyes and then nodded before turning back to the body of him. She then lit a fire and he looked at her shocked.

"I am giving him a proper goodbye." Clovia told Macron before she lit Alister on fire and then looked away and gave the burning body one more look. "You were too good for me Alister." Clovia told him before she took his weapons and walked off with Macron. "Why are you here?" Clovia asked referring to why he was with her. Macron looked at her with pity. They were all pieces of the small puzzle of someone with so much authority over everyone.

"I am more than my district. I don't run with my district I only run with those I trust and Clovia I trust you. I have been looking for you and protecting you since the games started." Macron confessed and Clovia looked at him confused and shocked with tear and bloodstained and bruised face. There was still the thick black which smudged deeply over her face. She was beautiful even if she looked a mess right now.

"Thank you Macron but trusting and caring about people it's a death wish. It's a fucking curse." Clovia spat with anger. Suddenly Macron looked her deeply in the eyes and he figured it out.

"You loved him" He told her and she then punched him in the face.

"You have no right to talk about him. Let's get out of here." She told him and they both walked away from the starting fire. They made it to the place he'd been camping. She looked around feeling uneasy. "I'm going to set up some traps to safety proof around here." She told him walking off and setting up the traps. She didn't want to talk about it. She never would be ready to talk about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Outside the Games:**

 **Veil cursed mentally as he watched Clovia. Alister had died and now she was broken. He knew something like this would happen. That no matter what the girl was strong enough to survive she just needed a push. Clovia was so goddamn strong and when she was pushed she could be the strongest person in the world but she paused too long when something was about to hurt her. "How is your princess of district 5 going?" Finnick asked with a self-satisfying smirk. Veil knew better. Annie had just gone insane after her district partner had been beheaded in front of her. In all honestly he didn't know how Clovia had managed to not go insane yet.**

 **"Almost the same as Annie." Veil stated and Finnick frowned and watched what was happening.**

 **"They deserve more than this. I can't believe we are forced to kill our friends. That they are. Do you think Clovia will kill Macron?" Finnick asked Veil who sighed.**

 **"No. I don't. She doesn't want to lose anyone else. I honestly don't know what she will do. She's just shocked right now." Veil stated and Finnick nodded and Haymitch then bursted into the apartment not bothering to knock and he walked in as if he owned the place which wouldn't be out of the ordinary since Haymitch was in this apartment/mansion more often than Veil was.**

 **"Ladies with man guns I have drinks which I think you both need." Haymitch told then chucking then a bottle each and they started to drink.**

 **Inside of the games:**

Clovia had finished up with the traps. They were in the trees and on the ground and basically everywhere they could be. More of them wired with bombs and some of them triggered weapons. Clovia sat on a rock and had her sword out and was sharpening it. Macron watched her for a moment. "You should get some sleep Clovia." He told her and she sent him a sharp glare.

"I can't sleep. There is too much to do." Clovia told him quickening the sharpening and inspecting of the sword she had in her hand. Macron sighed looking at her sternly before he went over to his things and slept. Clovia closed her eyes for a second. Flashes of Alister's death and then killing them all. Clovia just was so angry at them. She had killed the careers. Well most of them. All that was left was district 4. A song sounded and the people who had fallen showed up. Clovia sighed deeply seeing that one of district 4 was gone and it wasn't Annie. She then saw Alister's face. Clovia's face hardened and then looked around before turning to the tree and climbing up it looking around. She then sat down relaxing sort of. She was looking up at the sky. She knew it was just fake. This was all fake. She then heard something in the distance. She crouched close to the branch and looked into the distance and saw one person wondering around. Actually she saw a few of them all sped apart and they were watching Macron sleep. Clovia got out her bow and arrow ready to kill again. One of them then tripped over the wire and was killed by weapons. The others soon realised and spotted the traps. They all jumped over them and such and then Clovia cursed and saw some people up in the trees as well. She then got out an explosive and attached it to the arrow head and shot it near one of the people in the trees destroying the tree and the people in the tree were badly injured and they all ran away as she shot more of them and then they ran into a trip wire which was connected to all the other explosives around them. Then it all exploded people were pushed back and burned to a crisp. Canons sounded in the distance. Clovia jumped down to where Macron was and saw he had a knife to his neck. Caring was a weakness. She couldn't let him die. Not yet. She then made to move forward but the knife pressed closer to Macron's neck.

"If you make one move and I'll kill him." The foul girl stated with a smirk. Clovia stopped and looked at him like a dear in headlights. She then put her weapons down. Macron smirked as the girl loosened her grip on him he then swiped under her legs and kicked her in the face. He then pulled her up by the hair and as he was about to slit her throat she punched him in the balls and then pushed him down. Clovia ran to them and tackled the girl pinned her to the ground. The girl smirked and head-butted her and punched her in the face. Clovia groaned getting on all fours trying to get up. The girl then kicked her in the stomach making Clovia fall to the floor again. There was major bruises and she was already bleeding heavily. Clovia got up and punched the girl in the face but the girl then caught Clovia's fist trying to steady herself the girl then kicked the back of Clovia's legs and then threw her to the ground getting her own sword out. Clovia tried to get up but only managed to stumble and fall to the ground grabbing her sword and looked to Macron who was groaning. Clovia then started to swing her sword to the girl who was dodging and pushed Clovia back and slashed across her back making her yelp in pain and fall to the ground. Clovia then got up and slashed at the girls belly only for the girl to jump out of the way and twist Clovia's arm and force her to the ground nearly breaking her arm. Clovia groaned and breathed heavily before she spat blood in the girls face. The girl gave her a disgusted look before punching her in the face over and over again. Clovia groaned and was on the verge of passing out. She deserved this. She wouldn't fight it anymore. She started seeing stars or something close to that before Macron finally recovered and punched the girl in the face and stabbed her with an arrow in the chest and she died. He then went and helped Clovia up. She leaned on him with a deep sigh. He looked at all of the blood gushing out of her. He then went to the medical kit and started to patch her up. Once he was gone he looked around.

"We have to get out of here. The others will be coming. There aren't many of them." Macron told her gathering his belongings and he then looked to her beaten form. "Are you okay?" He asked her concerned. She sighed deeply.

"I'll bleed to death before the day is out, who was that?" Clovia asked him and he looked at her.

"Lumber district, Hilly. Let's go." Macron told her grabbing her hand and pulling her up and basically holding her up and they ran together. They ran up a hill as far away from the scene as they could and then looked and saw they were on a ledge near the damn. Clovia turned and saw Annie near. Clovia ran over to her or more like stumbled over to her.

"Annie" Clovia called out and Annie looked at her coldly and tackled Clovia punching her in the face over and over again screaming. Clovia cried out in pain as a cracking of Clovia's nose could be heard. Suddenly an earthquake happened and both girls stood up and saw the ground splitting apart and the dam suddenly exploded. Clovia screamed loudly as she fell into the dam. Macron then jumped in after her and helped her keep afloat. He then heard many canons go off. He tried his best to keep afloat and even used the backpack to help him keep afloat with holding onto Clovia. "Macron thank you but we won't both be able to get out of here alive." Clovia told him with pain in her eyes.

"I know and I want you to get out of here alive. You need to win. I've been rooting for you since I met you. May we meet again in a time when we are not at war when we are not dying and we are not killing our friends? May we meet again?" Macron told her with a bitter sweetness in his eyes. Clovia smiled to him and then hugged him tightly. She held the base of his face softly and had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Macron may we meet again" She told him with a sad smile and the leaned in so that she could kiss him. Their lips met softly before they pulled apart and he then killed himself. Clovia let the tears fall freely as she swam trying to find a place she could hold onto. At night she saw the faces of everyone that had died. There was only her and Annie left. Clovia then saw Annie in the distance and Clovia swam over to her and grabbed her throat violently and pushed her under water Annie screamed and kicked trying to get out and trying to hold her breath and she then grabbed Clovia's hair pulling her down. Clovia then held her breath for a very long time trying to keep calm and find her knife. After quite a few minutes that had gone Clovia was struggling a lot trying to grab onto something then took Annie's weapon stabbing her in the stomach and then she snapped her neck. Clovia sighed deeply leaning her head back tired. She then saw a giant claw and was lifted up. She then passed out soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

She was then in a medical bay getting cleaned up. Well she had stitches and such from when she was stabbed and beaten. She had also gotten relatively cleaned up. The nurses had told her she could have a nasty scar on her back and on scar on her face. She had bruised lungs, broken ribs and her shoulder was dislocated. Her face was also just it looked awful. How could she even care right now? Looking pretty and perfect was never what she intended and she sure as hell didn't care. She turned to see Veil walking up to her. He smiled and sat down next to her. Veil, her mentor.

"How are you doing?" Veil asked her sternly. Veil thought at how bad Clovia looked. She barely looked like the young innocent girl she went into the games as. Clovia looked away from him looking down at the ground. She could think of a few words she would be right now. But truthfully she didn't feel anything. That was a great feeling. Not feeling anything. Not for the death of her friends. Nightmares of them would come if she ever actually got to sleep.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Clovia asked him coldly and he sighed deeply scratching the back of his head.

"I know how you feel Clovia. I've been there trust me. There is nothing you could have done to save them. In the games only one person comes out alive." Veil told her reaching out for her hand and she held it tightly back. She then looked over at him and for the first time he saw how hollow her eyes were. Like they weren't even real nothing was real. Veil then held her close to him. Then she was free to go. The bruises on her face still very much there. Across her face there was three cuts on the right cheek of her face, then on the other side there was just heavily purple bruised, she had a few cuts on her forehead and eyebrows and a cut lip. When she wore a tank top you could see the deep big purpled bruises covering pretty much all of her skin. As soon as she got to the district 5 victors village she had taken her hair out so now it hung down in no braids. She then ran up to her big bedroom and had locked herself in there. He heard a shower running and music blaring as loud as it could go. Veil sighed deeply as he heard someone walk into house. Veil turned and his brown eyes set on Finnick the jokester. "What are you doing here?" Veil asked with a sigh falling on the couch. Finnick smirked and took a bottle of scotch and sitting next to him pouring them a glass each. Finnick then handed Veil a cup. Veil took it and smiled.

"I am here to cheer you up. How bad does the princess look?" Finnick asked him and Veil sighed deeply. Suddenly they both turned to see someone walking down stairs. It was Clovia she was in her bar and underwear, both black and matching slightly lacy. She then had an ointment in her hands. Finnick noticed the dull and almost dead look in her eyes.

"I need to have this ointment stuff applied to me. Orders of Snow he wants to see me tomorrow un bruised." Clovia explained to them and Finnick and Veil looked at each other sternly. Clovia was a very beautiful girl but the people who had beaten her up they sure as hell made her more gritty. Unusually so. Finnick then stood up with a smirk on his lips and held out his hand and Clovia gave him the ointment. She then sat down.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but I've survived worse." Finnick stated slyly and Clovia gave him a slight smile. Veil looked between them feeling jealousy. He then sighed for a bit. He knew better than anyone Finnick was like a loveable puppy. No one could hate him. Not really. When Veil's sister died in the hunger games he went through depression Finnick only 15 had brought him back. Finnick was always so untouched by everything. If he could bring light into her eyes again then he wouldn't stop it.

"I wouldn't know I've never broken a bone. I wouldn't count my nose as one of them." Clovia told him dryly with a sarcastic smirk. Finnick laughed shaking his head.

"You don't want to. It isn't worth the time. But hey at least you still have a nose. I'm not even sure how that would work not having a nose. Oh well." Finnick told her as he placed a hand full of ointment on her back rubbing it in. "You did a good job in the games. Sucks how things turned out though. I had a friend in there." Finnick told her with a soft smile rubbing down her arms. Clovia closed her eyes enjoying the soft touches against her bruises.

"Who?" Clovia asked him ignoring the compliment he gave her. He huffed a laugh at that.

"Annie, you must know her, she was the last person to die." Finnick told her slightly coldly. Clovia leaned forward rubbing her face against her hands slightly tearful.

"I remember her. She went insane." Clovia told him with a soft voice. Finnick then moved to the front of her and rubbed up and down her legs. He saw the look on her face. She was so dull. SO broken.

"If I recall you did as well. I mean you killed a whole bunch of trained fighters by yourself after your boyfriend died." Finnick recalled with a sigh. Clovia looked him in the eyes. She then got a good look at his face. He was tanned and had scruffy but perfect bronze hair and stunning sea green eyes, He was tall and athletic and chiselled. He was just perfect. Well in her eyes he was. Finnick Odair, Capital Darling.

"He wasn't my boyfriend." Clovia spat with venom. Finnick almost felt himself flinch.

"So you say you love him, sweet, but the moment he dies you deny you ever loved him. Cute." Finnick spat sarcastically. Clovia glared at him with the coldest glare she could muster.

"It's easier for me if I detach myself from him. If I say I never loved him then that means I'm a victim of circumstance. When people feel sorry for me I feel pathetic like I'm some whiny girl who needs everyone to save her." Clovia spat angrily. Finnick nodded as he moved to her neck. Clovia flinched slightly and Finnick laughed.

"I guess people trying to choke you isn't your idea of fun? Don't like it rough?" Finnick joked with a grin. Clovia looked at him with an amused look on her face.

"Not particularly." Clovia told him with a smirk and he laughed as he moved to her face and then once he was finished she got up and made her way out of the room but then turned back to Finnick. "What do you think Snow wants with me?" Clovia asked him coldly and he sighed deeply.

"It's different with everyone." Finnick told her looking at her sternly. Clovia nodded and then turned away and walked back upstairs. The next day Clovia got ready in black tight jeans, a dark grey winter coat and a burgundy crop top with black boots. She kept her hair out. She then walked in and met up with Snow. He smiled at her. He was very old and had this fake warmth to him.

"I see you healed nicely. You are welcome by the way." Snow told her with a condescending smile. Clovia clenched her fists tightly to keep herself from punching him in the face. After the games had happened she hadn't been the same calm girl she was before. She was an angry bitch now. Some people called her insane.

"I wasn't going to say thank you." Clovia spat angrily. Snow smirked at her.

"Obviously you hate life right now. But look I know I can't threaten your family but if you don't do everything I order you to do then I will make sure every weakness you have I will exploit." Snow spat to her and Clovia looked at him confused.

"What?" Clovia asked him as she narrowed her eyes.

"Your little blood thirsty stunt on the games well it did catch my attention. So did the victim card you pulled. People felt pity for you. Your boyfriends dying seems a lot of people bought the act. So I am saying if you even so much as step out of line you will be dealt with. I like to control people. And as you are a beautiful young girl you could provide a lot of benefit for me. Much like Finnick." Snow explained to her before she walked out of the room. Clovia took off her jacket and shoes before she got a bottle of alcohol she didn't care what it was and she drank from it. She sat on the couch and drank from the bottle and she drank pretty much all day. She drank herself to sleep. When Veil got back to the house he walked into her house instead of his and he walked over to where she was and picked her up and placed her on her bed and smiled down at her brushing some hair out of her face. He then kissed her forehead. She wasn't a little girl anymore. He knew better than most. That was pretty much how it went for the 6 months. She had withdrawn into her own little mansion. She drank all day every day and when she wasn't drinking she was training with Finnick. The two had gotten close over the six months. Finnick was the only one who could get her to smile and stop drinking. In those moments they were together it was the happiest Veil saw her. The rest of the time she was just drinking and sleeping. Veil knew everyone from the games were affected in their own way. Most drank a lot. Others weren't as passive about their problems becoming violent or crazy. Some others just let themselves burn. When the six months of getting better were close to an end Clovia was lying in bed when Veil walked into her room and shook her awake. Clovia stirred and turned over and looked up at him.

"What do you want?" Clovia groaned as she had a hangover which she was very used to by now.

"I want you to get up. You have to get ready for your tour." Veil told her softly. Clovia then got up and looked at him with a soft smile.

"Go to hell. I'm not going on that tour. I am not telling every district I am sorry for their people being killed. I'd sooner die. I'm not sorry they died. They can all rot in hell." Clovia spat and Veil looked at her sternly.

"He will kill you Clovia. Come on." Veil told her helping her up and then she pushed him away walking into the shower and washing herself off. Not matter how hard she scrubbed and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop seeing the blood on her hands, the death and pain that had touched her. How both the boys she had kissed in that arena had died? Clovia then walked out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel and punched the mirror and screamed. After she was dressed she walked with Veil to the train. Elektra smiled at Clovia and hugged her.

"Hi beautiful, you look better than you did in the arena that is for sure." Elektra told in a motherly tone kissing Clovia's cheek and walking away. Clovia then retreated to her bedroom/living room/bathroom. When Clovia was sitting on the lounge near the window she sat in an upwards fatal position. Veil walked up to her with a stern look on his face.

"I'm sorry about Elektra she doesn't have any boundaries." Veil joked and Clovia sighed deeply. She then gave him a smile. The first smile that wasn't directed at Finnick. He could see why Finnick always came back now. That smile it was like she was telling you she promised you all of her secrets in return for yours.

"No it's fine I should apologise for the way I have been acting throughout the 6 months. I'm just trying to cope the only way I know how." Clovia told him and then held his hand.

"I understand it Clovia. I really do. But look I know we all deal in a different way but you need to remain strong. You will be a mentor in the next hunger games to come until we win next. I want you to know I will be here for you long after everything." Veil told her with a soft smile and Clovia then gave him a small hug and looked at her bed.

"I am going to rest Veil if you don't mind leaving me." Clovia told him with a little nod. Veil nodded and walked out as Clovia went to rest. When Veil was in the dining room sort of he sat next to Elektra.

"What's wrong?" Veil asked Elektra who looked over at him with a very stern look on her face.

"You know Clovia is a attractive sort of. People around the capital talk. I worry what Snow might do to her Veil. He might to do her what he has done to you. The reason you don't have relationships." Elektra stated with a sad look on her face. Veil sighed deeply rubbing the back of his neck.

"He will and there is nothing we can do to stop it. Look I don't want you ending up dead Elektra so just stay out of it." Veil told her sadly and Elektra hugged him softly and he hugged her back. The next day they had shown up in district 12. Clovia walked out on stage dressed beautifully and she had Veil at her side. He touched her shoulder softly and nodded to her. She then walked forward. Her eyes scanned the crowd. All of them looked so poor. Her eyes then strayed to where Haymitch was with his arms crossed in a judgmental way.

"District 12, I am deeply sorry for your loss. I didn't know them, I never met them. I would like to say they fought bravely and strongly and that…" Clovia trailed off for a second and then she threw the cards away. "This is bullshit they sent us to die. I fucking hate the games and you know what your tributes didn't even make it out of the bloodbath so screw Snow and screw Panem you all deserve to go to hell." Clovia yelled and then stormed off. She was on the train when they made a pit stop and Snow went and walked with her. Clovia looked at him confused.

"You crossed the line miss Maverick I am only going to tell this to you once. If you step out of line or defy me then I will kill someone you love that means friends and family. You will do what I say; there are many people willing to pay large extraordinary amounts of money for the pleasure of your company and you will do as they say when in their company. And you will read what it says on the cards. I can assure you I am not going to hell any time soon." Snow spat at her getting up and walking out. Clovia looked at him with fury in her eyes. She then stormed into her room and started throwing things around angrily and she then screamed. Once they were done with the tour she was then in the capital and they were at a party of the year. Clovia was dressed in a dull gold silk slim but flowy gown with black sequence details going around in patterns with a deep V-neck line. Her hair was on one side braided back in a French 5 strand braid starting from her hairline to the back of her head and the rest was wavy. Her makeup was done in a smoky brown and her lips a dark peach. Her shoes were black stiletto corset heels with a black wrist band. When she walked into the party she started on a glass of heavy champagne. She was just looked around with dull eyes. Finnick then walked up to her with a grin.

"Hello baby girl." Finnick whispered in her ear from behind her in a seductive manner. Clovia smirked and turned around and their faces were very close. He was dressed handsomely tonight.

"Hello Finnick." Clovia greeted him hugging him tightly and he laughed hugging her back and then he spun her around.

"Baby girl, come let's get a drink or some food." Finnick told her holding her hand and she grinned as they went and ate some food. "How about a dance?" He asked again and Clovia grinned. They then started dancing together spinning and close slow dances. She then found a note from Snow that was for her and she then turned and saw a young man walk towards her. His name was Jake. He paid to spend a whole week with her. And from what she could tell it was shockingly good money. She went home with him and he kissed her with so much force and she thought about her friends at home and just laid there trying to put effort into it but he just kept going and kept sleeping with her. He didn't check to see if she was okay or anything. That went on for about a week and soon enough she returned to her home in district 5. She was in her backyard and she was punching a punching bag angrily. She then heard a loud call from her door and Clovia walked to the front and opened it seeing Haymitch and he grinned at her.

"How is my favourite little spitfire I saw you at the tour and I gotta say I like how you stuck it to Snow but must have come with consequences." Haymitch joked playfully pulling out a flask and drinking from it. Clovia laughed lightly.

"It did Haymitch but it's nothing I can't handle." Clovia told him coldly and walked to her backyard and Haymitch followed her. She then went back to punching the punching bag.

"Look darling you gotta comply because I'm sensing there is someone you don't want dead. You went crazy in there and that is okay. Look just treads lightly and drinks." Haymitch told her with a grin holding out a bottle. Clovia grinned and took the bottle and started drinking with him. Over the years Clovia had gotten close with Haymitch and had dubbed him her new best friend. She had also found a confidant in Veil and with Finnick they were happy together. Very close friends and they were sometimes very intimate with each other choosing to let each other in rather than push each other away.


	7. Chapter 7

4 years had passed since her hunger games. To say she was sane would be insane. Being a mentor and watching the tributes died it sucked. Most didn't make it past the 74th hunger games had come around and Clovia was standing with her tributes. She hoped they would make it past the bloodbath. Whenever she looked at them she remembered her own games. Then that sucked her in for night terrors. She rarely ever got a good nights sleep. Her tributes were both 15. They were Jake and Clara, they were young and very small. Clara was generally a quiet girl. Clovia knew she'd make it a fair bit but Jake, clumsy Jake. He wouldn't make it far.

"Are there any tactics we should know about?" Clara asked her and Clovia looked at her with remembered hating pity. They probably hated it too.

"With you two? Be smart, avoid confrontation and if given the chance detach yourself from your partner they only weigh you down from surviving." Clovia explained to them coldly taking another drink. Then there was the parade Clovia felt sick every time she looked at their costumes. Finnick walked up to her with a soft smirk.

"Hey beautiful want a blindfold?" Finnick asked her with mischief in his voice.

"I would do just about anything to un-look that. It's cute but they aren't 4 years old." Clovia spat with distaste and looked away from the scene. Finnick smirked and placed his hand on the small of her back. She smirked.

"You and I both. Looks like 12 is terrifying for the first time ever." Finnick told her with a smirk making Clovia laugh loudly.

"Oh I know can't wait to see how she tears up the games. Or even him. That don't give the boy much attention" Clovia said with a sadistic smirk. Finnick smiled looking down at her. Soon Johana walked up to her and Finnick with a grin.

"You two should hurry up and get together I think we can all agree that neither of you will be 100% willingly faithful." Joana told them with a cold laugh. Clovia tilted her head amused.

"Oh Joana how I've missed your wittiness. We really should hang out some time." Clovia said with a smirk of her own.

"Maverick!" Haymitch called out and Clovia nodded at her two friends and ran over to where Haymitch was with his two tributes. She jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and he caught her hugging her tightly and let her down. "How you doing short stack?" Haymitch asked her grinning. Clovia laughed lightly and turned to see the two tributes.

"I'm actually Clovia but whatever works for Haymitch. I'm a mentor." She introduced herself to them and they both nodded and looked at her slightly intimidated.

"Katniss" The cold girl with a stony face said to her. Clovia nodded and turned to the boy.

"Peeta it's nice to meet you Clovia I saw you on the tour a few years ago." Peeta told her and Clovia nodded and bowed tauntingly.

"You are cute Peeta. I'm rooting for you. Katniss may the odds be ever in your favour. Haymitch I'm coming up to your penthouse tonight a celebration is in order." Clovia told them pushing past them and walking back to Finnick and Joana and their tributes as well as her own. For the next few days she watched as her tributes practiced. Her night hanging with Haymitch was full of drunken happiness and dancing. She then had to make sure her tributes were prepared. She watched the games with Finnick, Veil, Joana and Haymitch and they all watched as the fight went on. As Haymitch told Katniss to put on a show with Peeta. And when the two from 12 won Clovia retreated bitterly. Veil came and stood beside her. She was so angry. She was throwing things around the house and breaking the walls. She screamed loudly and Veil grabbed her by the arms steadying her.

"Look calm down Clovia" Veil told her but Clovia punched him in the face and then kicked him in the stomach so he fell to the ground. Clovia kept screaming and grabbed a hammer and swung it so that it hit the wall with a loud crash breaking the wall. Veil then sent a message to Finnick telling him to come as quickly as he could. It was an hour ride and he knew Clovia went through these rage fits often. It was a side effect of the games. She had these terrors at night and was basically described as crazy. That didn't stop her from being a sex symbol. Veil tried to calm her down in the meantime. "Clovia, CLOVIA!" Veil yelled to her trying to keep her still and she went to punch him again but he grabbed her fist and pushed it down. He had to admit she was very strong, she must have kept her training up even after the games. He then slapped her across the face trying to stop moving. She then punched him in the face. But he did over power her in strength and pushed her away.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me" She yelled saying it over and over again. Soon Finnick ran into the room and looked to Veil. He then grabbed Clovia's face and their eyes met. Blue meeting sea green. He then looked at the tears forming and she hugged him crying heavily.

"Veil can you give us a moment." Finnick said to him and Veil nodded and walked out. Finnick helped her up to her bedroom and they both sat on her bed and he looked at her carefully. "What happened?" Finnick asked her carefully.

"Katniss gets to get out of the games with the man she doesn't even love. She gets that choice. But I didn't. I had to kill Macron and then I watched Alister die. I should have gotten that choice. She doesn't love him." Clovia cried into him. Finnick then pulled her away from him and smiled lightly.

"Don't give into this grief Clovia, it takes 10 times as long to put yourself back together than it does to fall apart." Finnick told her with a soft smile and kind eyes. Clovia looked him in the eyes and hugged him tightly and they moved apart and their faces so close.

"He sells you too doesn't he?" She asked him and he looked at her sadly.

"Yes, but I think we both get more than money from that." Finnick told her and she nodded. She then moved her face closer to him and they kissed. Their lips started out slow. Clovia was the first to pull away. She looked at him with uncertainty. He then pulled her in for another kiss this time it was deep and passionate their lips moving together slow and deep but they both started to get more fast and needy. Finnick then laid her onto the bed and laid on top of her moving his hands down to her waist and up her shirt all the while they continued kissing. Clovia smiled into the now make out. Soon enough clothes were off and they were making slow love to each other. This kept going on for a few months. They admitted they loved each other. But they didn't make it public. But it was in the tabloids they were all the talk. They basically spent most of their time with each other. Then when she wasn't with Finnick she was with Veil. The two had grown closer than before. So other than her being in a relationship with Finnick there was talk of a love triangle.

 **Hiya thank you for reading this story so far let me know what you think about my story**


	8. Chapter 8

Veil and Clovia were sitting next to each other in his mansion looking at the TV. They had no real reason for sitting together. They hadn't even other year. But as it turned out. He knew how she got. She had black outs when she got really angry. That usually happened mostly when it was the time of the reaping.

"It's a quarter quell this year Clovia." Veil mumbled thinking about all of the bad that could come out of this. Snow abused his role as leader to sell the attractive ones to the richest of the rich. Clovia had screwed up time and time again in public and because of that her family and Alister's family was gone. Now all she had left were her victor friends. But she did have one friend left. Her name was Allie and she was such a nice girl. Only 10. Clovia always felt the need to protect her. Gia had been sent to the hunger games a year after Clovia was. She died in the bloodbath.

"Why are we watching? We aren't in the games anymore. We get to live out our lives in peace." Clovia told him with distain in her voice. She had met the other victors of district 5. She had to say she didn't like them. But Veil had a fondness for Gerard. His mentor.

"In a quarter quell it's basically Snow's choice what happens. We could be picked. I don't know if he is allowed to do that but it's Snow. He abuses his position." Veil explained to her and Clovia looked at him with fury.

"So he gets to sell us and now he throws us back in there again? You know what I'll bet it's because of girl on fire." Clovia spat angrily. Veil held her hand and she held his and they leaned in as they watched Snow announce the quarter quells.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is the 75th year of the Hunger Games." He said and all the Capital people cheered loudly. Clovia glared at the screaming. They didn't know what it was like to be in the games. You don't win. You survive. "And it was written in the charter of the games that in every 25 years there would be a quarter quell. To keep fresh for each new generation the memories of those who died in the uprising against the Capital. Each quarter quell is distinguished by games of a special significance. And now on this 75th anniversary of this defeat of the rebellion we celebrate the 3rd quarter quell. As a reminder that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the capital of this the 3rd quarter quell the male and female tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of victors in each district. Victors shall present themselves on reaping day" Snow said and everyone cheered. Clovia and Veil sat there in shock for a moment. Veil turned off the TV and looked at Clovia sternly. She screamed loudly and stood up breathing heavily as if she was in pain. She then started mumbling incoherently. Veil ran over to her as she had tears falling from her face and was trying to do something anything. Veil ran over to her and hugged her tightly and she tried to get out of his grasp trying to beat him up anything to get out of here.

"Clovia you and me okay. I won't let you go alone if you are chosen." Veil whispered into her hair as she hugged him back in tears. She then pulled away from him and then started throwing things around. Veil just watched her. He was in shock. The promised they wouldn't have to be in the games anymore. He guessed it was just a lie. An unjustifiable act of cruelty. He was the whore. Now he was the survivor again. The next day he was lying on his couch drinking heavily all night. Clovia was sitting down in her gym room. She had absolutely destroyed that room. She saw broken punching bags everywhere, broken everything. It was just utterly destroyed. She had a rage episode that night. She sure as hell refused to go back there but she knew if she was chosen no other victor would volunteer for her. She wasn't a lucky girl. She had a touch of death. Born to be the black hole that destroyed everything near them. A knock at her door came and Clovia walked to the door opening it and she saw Finnick with a panicked look on his face he then pushed himself in. he then sat down and she sat down next to him.

"Why are you here? I don't want you here." Clovia spat at him coldly. Finnick looked at her desperate and kissed her roughly. She saw the need to it.

"I've looked at the sky thousands of times. Never have I seen a shooting star. I remember in my first game. I looked at the sky again. I saw a shooting star. Only I knew it wasn't real. Or maybe it was. I don't know. All I know it that I wished to make it out alive and I wished to find someone who would love me no matter what I do. I was only 14. I grew up. But you must be my shooting share because everything I wished for it happened the moment I met you. When I first saw you I had no idea what to think of you. I felt sorry for you. But now I know you. I've grown to care about you. Snow says we do what he says but I have a heart and I chose you. I chose to give it to you. I love you." Finnick tells her with pain in his eyes. Tears had fallen down his eyes and Clovia then kissed him heavily and nodded.

"I love you much Finnick." Clovia cried out nodding. He smiled at her.

"Funny thing about stars they destroy your life if they come near you. It doesn't matter what we do in life. I have been sold out just like you have Clovia. I know your pain. We know each other's pain. But I don't want to be broken anymore. I want to be fixed. You are just as broken as me but maybe we could hold the glue guns and try to fix each other. Will you do me the honour of marrying me one day?" Finnick asked her and Clovia looked at him shocked.

"There isn't a day that I've met since I met you that I would say no. I will marry you one day." Clovia told him grabbing his face and kissing him heavily. He then moved away from her and handed her a ring. It was a three stone black diamond sliver ring. Clovia got out a leather rope and placed it in around her neck with the ring hanging on it. She then kissed him softly. "I don't want to lose it Finnick. I love you." Clovia whispered kissing him heavily and he kissed her back and they then slept with each other. In the most loving way they could. He was then gone quickly and she knew it was because of the reaping tomorrow. Clovia stood in front of the crowd of district 5. She looked over to Veil who gave her a sad smile. Elektra looked at the victors sternly and walked over to the ladies bowl.

"Welcome, welcome now the time has come to select a brave, young and special man and woman for the special honour of representing district 5 in the 3rd annual Quarter Quell hunger games. The ladies victor tribute will be" She said picking out a letter and then opening it and looking between the two female victors of district 5. "Clovia Maverick." She said and Clovia looked at the other girl before walking forward and standing in front of the crowd. "The male victor tribute will be…Gerard Nottan" Elektra said and as Gerard walked forward Veil pushed him back.

"I volunteer as tribute." Veil told him and everyone looked at him shocked. He ran over to Clovia and took her hand in his and Clovia looked up at him with tears and they then both hugged each other tightly with tears falling freely as they did so. They then turned to the crowd and bowed to them before they were taken straight to the Capitol. The train ride there was very quiet. Elektra was sitting there in the dining room fussing over Veil who tried to shake her off. He didn't want to be pampered but she insisted. Clovia was sitting in her room drinking. That was all she could do. Develop a drinking problem right before the quater quell from hell. When they got to the Capital they made their way to the penthouse and just lied in there for the first night. They still had to wait for the remaining tributes to arrive. They were then in their penthouse both of them drinking away to their hearts content. Johana and Finnick would be coming up soon. They were discussing battle tactics.


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss and Peeta were standing there with Haymitch who was pouring himself a drink.

"I want you two to forget everything you know about the games. Last year was child's play. This year you're dealing with all experienced killers." Haymitch explained for them.

"Alright what does that mean for us?" Peeta asked Haymitch looking at Katniss.

"That means your gonna have to have some allies." Haymitch told them walking over to them. Katniss sitting quietly not liking the fact she had to make allies.

"Okay that-"Peeta was cut off quickly by Haymitch making a noise and pointing to him.

"You're not the prop" Haymitch said pointing above Katniss' head. She turned to him glaring.

"No," She said quickly. Haymitch sat down in front of them.

"Look you're starting at a disadvantage most of these people have been friends for years." Haymitch explained to them as he thought of people who would be better suited as their allies.

"That just puts us higher on their kill list." Katniss spat.

"Do it your own way but I know these people. You go it alone and their first move is gonna be to hunt you down. Both of you." Haymitch stated pointing between them not having taken a drink yet.

"Katniss come on." Peeta said looking her in the eye trying to persuade her.

"How could any of us even trust each other?" Katniss asked Haymitch confused slightly at the ally past still.

"It's not about trust it's about staying alive." Haymitch told them as a matter of fact. He then got the TV on and went through the victor tributes. "Cashmere and Gloss, brother and sister, district 1, they won back to back games Capital favourites, lots of sponsors they will be lethal." Haymitch explained as the TV showed the two holding hands and putting on a pretty face. Haymitch then clicked a button and it switched to District 2. "And the other half of the carer pack Brutus and Innabaria,"

"What's with her teeth?" Katniss asked looking at the sharp fang like teeth.

"She had them filed into fangs, so she could rip people's throats out," Haymitch said with a touch of humour in his voice.

"Well she's committed I'll give her that." Peeta stated dryly.

"Wiress and Beete not fighters, but brilliant and weird, real tech savvy, he won his games by electrocuting 6 tributes at once. Morphlings, masters of camouflage basically they won their games by hiding and waiting until everyone else was dead so self-medicating ever since, which I applauded not a threat." Haymitch said pointing to the screen. He then changed to District 4.

"Finnick Odair right?" Katniss asked.

"Yes he won his games at 14 youngest ever, extremely humble." Haymitch joked dryly.

"You're kidding" Katniss said looking at the screen with the handsome man smiling and waving.

"Yes he's a peacock" Haymitch mocked throwing back his hair. "A total preener but he is the capital darling they love him here. Charming, smart and very skilled at combat especially in water"

"What about weaknesses?" Peeta asked leaning forward slightly scared by this one.

"One Mags, she was his mentor and basically raised him. If he is trying to protect her it exposes him." Haymitch stated.

"A guy like him has gotta know she's not gonna make it I bet when it really comes down to it he won't protect her." Katniss stated coldly.

"Well Katniss I just hope that when she goes she goes quickly she's actually a wonderful lady." Haymitch explained to them and then he pressed a button and it switched to Clovia and Veil.

"That's the girl that hugged you last year right? Clovia?" Peeta asked Haymitch and Haymitch grinned.

"Yes Clovia Maverick and Veil Kane. Both of them very dedicated fighters. Skilled in hand to hand combat. Clovia is more skilled in weapons and close combat. She went crazy in her games but she is an absolute darling love her and so do many others. Then Veil won his games but setting traps and basically blowing up the whole arena as he hit in a cave. Both lethal and loyal to each other. They both are very well connected to the other Victors." Haymitch explained to them and Katniss looked at Clovia who was crying and hugging Veil sadly.

"Weakness?" Katniss asked and Haymitch laughed.

"None really, they cover it up quickly. Secret though they have big hearts, like to care and look after people. Not born killers but they do what they have to, to survive. I suggest you either make friends with them or try go unnoticed by them." Haymitch told them. Clovia was getting dressed by her designer and she glared as they pulled her hair.

"You know pulling my hair will eventually mean a broken hand." Clovia spat angrily at the designer who laughed.

"As fiery as always Clovia." He laughed. He then got her dressed in a deep low cut V-neck slim dress with a slit up the side of both her legs. It was silver with ribs tightening into the middle and once it reached mid-thigh it ombre to a teal colour with a dark silver in sort of laddered stripes, her heeled her gladiator heels that were a dark silver and her hair was blown to that it was down out in a straight style and slightly puffed up but not much. Her makeup was a dark silver framing her eyes with a lighter silver going around her eyes down to the border of her upper cheek, then there was spark looking things going around her temples and her lips were a deep peach colour. Veil's hair was slicked back and he had no shirt on and his pants were a deep teal and dark silver and tight pants and he wore dark silver boots and a sleeveless kimono which was a grey. He walked up to her and they hugged each other.

"You look beautiful." He complimented her coldly. Clovia nodded.

"Thank you Veil. It feels like we are marching into a warzone. We will survive. Mockingjay" Clovia told him with a hopeful smile and he laughed shaking his head and he hugged her tightly.

"I love you Clovia. Good luck." He told her brining her close to him and kissing her forehead and she looked up at him shocked but then brought him close down to her and kissed him softly on the lips. She then turned and walked away to Finnick who kissed her lips softly and they looked lovingly at each other.

"You have the ring on your finger huh? I guess handsome isn't the only thing I am." Finnick told her mockingly. Clovia laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Next time I'm going for the Capital jewels." Clovia told him with a light in her eyes. It was like a star dazzling bright with humour. Finnick laughed.

"Oh I know you wouldn't do that darling. You love them too much. Right?" Finnick asked her slightly fearful slightly joking.

"Hm I guess we will have to find out." Clovia told him getting close to him and he laughed shaking his head. He then took a sugar cube.

"Sugar cube?" he asked her and Clovia rolled her eyes.

"No Finnick. But I do love your outfit. See you tonight." Clovia said walking away but Finnick grabbed her pulling her back.

"At the interviews are we telling the world we are together? Two capital darlings?" He asked her and she looked at him and grinned.

"Yes we are Finnick. Anything to stop this." Clovia told him with a sad smile before walking off. She then turned and looked at Finnick talking to Katniss close up and personal making Katniss squirm slightly. Clovia laughed and walked to her Chariot and stood there with Veil they smiled at each other and hugged each other. They then held each other's hands as they were brought through on the Chariots. Crowds of naive people. Never would they understand anything. When they got off she jumped out of the Chariot and took off her shoes and shoved them in her designers face. "Next time I get heels your whole arm is coming off." Clovia spat angrily. Veil laughed and pulled her back.

"You'll be getting heels for your interview." Her designer sneered. Clovia widened her eyes and then went to attack him but Finnick rushed over and held her back with Veil by her side as her designer left quickly. She then shoved them both away and ran over to Haymitch. She hugged him and he laughed hugging her back.

"How you going short stack?" Haymitch asked her with a small smirk. She laughed.

"Well I am going to kill my designer." Clovia stated and Haymitch laughed and looked at her get up.

"Embracing the whole sex symbol thing huh?" Haymitch asked as Katniss and Peeta came up to him. They both looked at Clovia shocked and she glared at them but put on a nice smile.

"Hi girl on fire how was the secret lover going?" Clovia asked with a nasty smirk and Katniss looked at her shocked.

"Peeta and I aren't a secret." Katniss told her confused trying to cover up her slip and Clovia laughed.

"Somehow I don't really believe you girl on fire. Don't worry Peeta I honestly don't think you are missing out on much. Don't worry it'll be our secret." Clovia whispered the last sentence in Katniss' ear before walking off to Veil and they talked to a few more people before they took the elevator up to their penthouse. That night Joana, Veil, Finnick and Clovia talked the rest of the night and celebrated one of their last nights before they left to the games in a few days. Clovia then walked into the training session the next day and when she did she walked up to Finnick and Mags. When she saw then she hugged Finnick giving him a quick kiss before she went to hug Mags who hugged her back and touched Clovia's hair and started to run her hands through it. "Hi Mags can you teach me how to make a fishhook come on." Clovia said in a kind and motherly tone before walking off with Mags holding her hand. Clovia loved Mags, she is such a nice lady and like a mother to Clovia in the years Clovia had known her. When they were done Clovia hugged Mags and walked off. Clovia then went her own way and was sitting by herself making traps when Katniss walked up to her.

"Hi Clovia why aren't you at weapons or something?" Katniss asked and Clovia laughed and patted the spot next to her and Katniss sat.

"It's just a game. I've spent every waking hour since my games angry, wasted or training. I have my friends. I don't need to prove anything. If everyone loves you then you don't need to prove anything. I know muscles with a brain won't kill me. I've fought him before nearly killed him. You don't fight an angry person because they want to kill they fight to kill more so than a calm person ever could." Clovia explained to Katniss looking at Snow who was looking at them. She then sighed deeply and discharged the trap and walked off with Katniss.

"So that's it? You don't want to have me as an ally?" Katniss asked.

"Girl on fire, if I had it my way I wouldn't even have gone into these games." Clovia stated before walking off with a cold look in her eyes. Katniss knew that Clovia was focused on trying to suppress her rage. She then walked over to where the swords were and took one and entered into a training room. The stimulation started. She ran to where the figure was and slashed them across the chest and then stabbed the one coming behind her. She then rolled to the ground as small knives came flying at her. Clovia threw her sword and it landed in the chest and then kicked another figure near her and ran to her sword and slashed the figure that was behind her. Once she saw done she walked out and Finnick came up to her.

"Hiya beautiful I wish I could get you flexible like that for me." Finnick told her with mischief in his voice. Clovia laughed and pushed him against the wall and they Finnick brought one hand up to her jaw line tilting her head up and they kissed for a bit and they walked to the ropes where Katniss was. She was struggling. Finnick laughed lightly and walked up very close behind Katniss and brought his head to against her ear.

"Here" He whispered seductively low and Katniss ungracefully said 'woah' and jumped out of the way. Clovia stood back laughing her ass off with Finnick who had a satisfied smirk. "I'm sorry I'm really sorry" he said amused and Clovia came up.

"You have to loosen up Katniss who knows how much longer we are going to be here." Clovia joked shrugging.

"Should I teach her how to do that knot or what?" Finnick asked Clovia who smirked looking at the stony face of Katniss and she laughed again.

"Well I thought she was already planning on tying the knot with Peeta." Clovia joked with a cheeky grin and Finnick bursted out laughing and Katniss looked at them as if they were idiots. "Why don't you show her the best knot to know in the arena?" Clovia asked him with a playful grin and he caught on and laughed.

"So I will darling. Don't look at me look at the knot." Finnick said laughing and looking down at the knot he had made with a series was twists and Katniss looked down coldly but unsure. "Alright this is the bit where it gets quite complicated." Finnick said with a smirk biting his lip. He then placed the noose around his neck and tightened it tightly around his neck and made a strangled sound before loosening it a bit. "And it's really…" He teased faking dead. Clovia laughed and patted his face mockingly. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Funny" Katniss stated coldly and Finnick smirked.

"Do you wanna take me for a walk?" Finnick asked Katniss holding out the edge of the rope to Katniss. She tried to hold back a smile. Katniss then shook her head before walking off and over to Mags. Clovia smirked and took the rope.

"I'll take you for a walk pretty boy." Clovia joked before skipping off with Finnick running behind her laughing lightly. They then walked to the hand on hand combat. She then looked at Finnick carefully and he laughed before swinging an arm at her and she dodged it and went to push his arm off to the side and take him off balance but he stood back up and went to swipe under her feet but she jumped up and her legs wrapped around Finnick's neck and her hand were placed on his legs and in quick swoop she threw him to the ground rolling to her feet and smirking at him and he laughed getting back up and they practiced a bit more. Clovia then found her way to Veil who was busy looking at the bomb area. She then stood next to him and helped him. "In the game I think our best bet it to try and get close to each other as early on as possible; I have heard from a source that it'll be water surrounding the cornucopia with rock pathways. So we just on the same pathway and you throw me as quickly as you can to the cornucopia and then I'll throw you a wire and set up a sort of flash bomb but it isn't really I'll collect what we need and I'll meet you south in the closet top of the hill from where you stood." Clovia planned with him and he nodded to her.

"That sounds like a good plan. How about allies?" Veil asked coldly before looking around. "I know you have Joana, Mags and Finnick, but the rest could be a threat especially Katniss." Veil explained to her and Clovia frowned deeply.

"Since she doesn't know the plan she won't realise we aren't the enemy." Clovia stated in hushed tones with Veil and he frowned.

"Peeta knows the plan though. He will keep us alive. I say we run out own way and try to avoid as many people as possible but if needed we will kill. This isn't a game for killing we have to wait it out until they break us out." Veil explained to her and she nodded and hugged him.

"We survive together Veil. I love you too." Clovia told him kissing his cheek before getting up and walking off and Veil followed her and they spared together and practiced together for the rest of the day. They were then waiting for their time to be called into the training centre. When she was called in she then got a sword out and walked with it and saw the target and she flipped her sword around a few times and then she threw the sword hitting right in the middle of the board and the sword went through the whole way until the handle stopped it. She then looked over at them nodding before she walked out and it was Veil's turn. She hugged him whispering good luck before she went back to her stylist. It was the interview night. She was dressed in a strapless dress with silver sheer polyester that wrapped around her body and gathered at the waist and was a high low dress, studded black and silver cage pumps with horn heels. Then she her engagement ring on her finger and her hair was placed in a side braid styled in a five strand braid. Her makeup was smoky dark silver. She then got ready to go up and cracked her necks looking at Veil. "What are you going to say?" She asked him with a soft and sat voice.

"Tell them why I want to stay. What I'm leaving behind and what I have to lose. It isn't much but it's enough." Veil told her with a soft smile. Clovia nodded with a heartfelt smile and hugged him tightly. Katniss then scoffed loudly.

"Does anyone actually believe this?" Katniss spat disgusted.

"Apparently they do" Haymitch stated nodding to the crying tribute choosers. Clovia walked up to them with a sly smile.

"You never left the game girl on fire, we all have for years." Clovia shrugged with a satisfied smile before she turned around to the screen. She then looked to see Finnick on stage. Her heart skipped a beat as Cesare spoke to him.

"So Finnick I hear you have a message for someone out there a special somebody" Cesare laughed looking at everyone. Finnick smirked looking down and then to everyone. "Can we hear it?"

"For my beautiful fiancé, my love, you have my heart, for all eternity and uh if I die in that arena my last thought will be of your lips and the nights I spent gazing into your starry blue eyes." Finnick said vaguely making Clovia smile brightly. They decided to let everyone think what they wanted. They all loved someone. Clovia then walked out and Cesare jumped up and down in joy running up to her and hugging her. Clovia laughed. She had spent a few nights in the capital partying with Cesare he was a very fun man. She thought of him as one of her best friends. He knew almost everything going on with her and kept most of it a secret.

"What is your message dear? Oh is that an enjoyment ring I see?" He asked her holding up her hand. She laughed and shook her head.

"Of course it is Cesare. It was when we found out there would be a Quarter Quell with us in it. He proposed to me and well I said yes. I love him so much. He called me a star. He said I was his shooting star. I just wish we had more time." Clovia told him with a shy smile and looked over to Finnick and he smiled at her. She then felt a hug.

"Oh that is so dear I wish I wasn't saying goodbye to my partner in crime." Cesare told her with a laugh and she laughed with him. She then walked up to the stage where all the tributes were and stood next to Finnick and he smiled longingly at her. Then Veil walked up onto the stage dressed in a silver very tight tank top and dark grey cargo pants with black boots. He smiled. "So you look very handsome here tonight tell me are you ready for the games?" He asked Veil who sighed nervously.

"I promised her I'd survive with her. That it would be us together in this. I might do wrong by her in this year's game but she is my world and I would always fight for her. SO to answer you I'm not ready to fight but I will do what I have to so she can make it out alive." Veil nodded and then walked off.

Soon enough Johanna walked up with a smirk on her lips. "We have seen a lot of tears here tonight, but I see no tears in Johanna's eyes. Johanna, you are angry. Tell me why." Cesare said with a nervous smile at the laughing girl.

"Yeah, well, yes! I am angry. You know, I'm getting totally screwed over here." Johanna laughed angrily. Cesare just nodded. "The deal was that, if I won the Hunger Games, I get to live the rest of my life in peace, but now, you wanna kill me again. But you know what? Fuck that and fuck everybody that had anything to do with it!" Johana yelled to everyone

"Alright then one woman's opinion" Cesare noticeably cringed as she stormed off. Clovia scoffed as Katniss went on and spoke about a fake wedding that wouldn't happen and then she twirled around and it was all around cheesy. Then Peeta came on and told the world Katniss was pregnant and then that started a rage among the crowd yelling for them to stop the games. Clovia held both Finnick and Veil's hand and then all the tributes this year bowed. She then left with Veil and they looked at each other with pity in their eyes.

"We'll get through this. You need to get your hair braided don't you?" Veil asked her and she smiled.

"I'll see you soon." Clovia told him before walking out of the penthouse and she then met up with Haymitch and hugged him tightly and he smiled down at her.

"You know for a girl who is from district 5 I think of you like my daughter so I am gonna give you a heads up another Rebellion will happen. Also good luck short stack I'm rooting for you back here." He told her with a soft smile and she smiled back at him hugging him again. She then nodded before she walked away. Her hair was braided in 3 tight rows on both sides. Then on the top her hair was done in a French fishtail braid and all of the braids on the side were braided together with the fishtail braid. She then walked into her pod and leaned against it.


	10. Chapter 10

. She hated the lightweight getup. She didn't like the feet and as soon as a sponsor sent her some real boots she would cut off these onesie feet. She also knew she would get cold soon or hot. It was probably tropical. She was then lifted up and she looked around. She hated tropical. She was used to the cold but she was still always cold. She was also never used to the warm weather. She thanked herself for having lots of sponsors most of which she had slept with. They knew her needs better than she did. She looked around and nodded to Veil and turned to the place next to her the little rock road. She was always good at long jump. When the gunshot sounded and jumped onto the road and ran really fast Veil was behind her and he got up to her and he grabbed her as he was running and she climbed on top of him and used him as a propeller and jumped to the cornucopia. She saw him jump into the water and threw him the wire and he placed them around the cornucopia in record time and she then send an electric shockwave explosion around the whole cornucopia which blew everyone back. She then rushed around getting a medical kit and a survival backpack and two swords, throwing knives and a spear. She then looked around before reaching for the explosives and trip wires. She then looked around but felt someone grab her throat. She cried out in pain but elbowed him in the gut and then punched him in the face and kicked him in the balls. She then grabbed the dagger and stabbed him in the chest with a growl and then threw it to the only person on the closest rock road near her and she then threw it back at her killing her and then she started running down it and when she reached the beach she took off south of the podium Veil stood on. She ran that way as quickly as she could not looking back. When she found Veil she was hiding behind the bushes. He was punching someone over and over again but then the person kicked him in the groined and then moved up and grabbed him by the shirt punching him over and over again. Clovia looked as he was around to take the final punch which would kill him and she ran up to them with her sword out and cut the guys arm and then slit his throat she then kicked him off Veil and ran over to him picking his head up. He then looked at her with a soft smile.

"I'd be screwed without you." He told her and she laughed helping him up. She then looked around and saw a girl running up to her the girl tackled her to the ground and punched her in the face. Clovia kicked her in the stomach and then punched her in the face. The girl came at her again kicking her in the stomach making her fall to the ground. Veil then attacked the girl by overpowering her with his strength and then attacked her and strangled her to death. He then looked over to Clovia and helped her up. They both moved down the hill to the edge of the arena. Clovia sat down with a sigh.

"I need some god damn boots. I hate these shoes." Clovia spat angrily. She then wiped her forehead which was full of sweat. She turned around. "Unzip my suit would you?" She asked Veil who laughed and walked up to her unzipping her. She then took off the top bit and she smirked at him as she was wearing a sort of crop top bra it was place and sports bra light but around the bottom covering her rips it was slightly lacy. She then let the top bit fall down to her waist and kept on the elbow length gloves. She then leaned back with a sigh. Suddenly a care package arrived. Clovia ran to it and saw it was new boots. Clovia grinned. She then took off her shoes and placed the boots on. "I am a very happy girl right now." Clovia said and Veil walked next to her.

"You going to take first watch or is it going to be me?" He asked her and she laughed lightly.

"I'll take all the watches. I could never get any sleep around here." Clovia explained to him and he nodded understandingly. She then handed him a sword and he nodded with a smile. She then looked around and saw another package fall and she took it and saw it was medicine and a medical kit it was to heal deep gashes and so you wouldn't die of an infection of anything. Clovia smiled. She then found a food package sent down. She frowned. So many presents sent down and it also came along with a tent. Clovia shrugged. She then heard a canon go off in the distant and grinned. Veil looked at her oddly waking up as it was morning. "That canon really is music to my ears." Clovia explained to them with a smirk. She then handed him some food and he smiled.

"You are sounding more and more like Finnick every day. You really love him don't you?" Veil asked her and she frowned.

"I didn't plan to." Clovia confessed with a stern expression.

"Good thing everyone loves you I mean this food is good." Veil said to her and she laughed. But it soon faded when she felt rain start to fall. She then gasped as the rain got heavier. She cried out in pain and saw Veil was choking on it. She turned to him and they gathered up everything they needed and started to run. She then got out a tent and they both scrambled desperately trying to get it up and they both climbed into it and Clovia gasped for air. Once the blood rain stopped they stayed in there and slept for a moment. Clovia was in his arms. When they woke up the blood rain had started again and a hole formed in the tent. Clovia gasped. She then grabbed Veil's arm and they ran to the cornucopia and when they got onto the beach they were breathing heavily and Clovia fell to the sand breathing heavily.


	11. Chapter 11

They then turned to see there was people in the beach. They then got up and tried to see who it was. Finnick turned and saw people and turned back to Katniss.

"That could be Clovia and Veil." He stated with hope and Katniss looked at him sternly.

"I heard she was ruthless wouldn't she kill you when she needed to?" Katniss asked him and he glared at her.

"I am willing to bet my life they both wouldn't." Finnick argued with her with a cold smirk.

"That's your bet not mine. I don't think it is her." She tells him and he shook his head and then ran to them.

"CLOVIA, VEIL!" Finnick yelled running to them and Clovia's whole face lit up as she saw it was Finnick. She then ran to him.

"Come on Veil." She told him as they ran to him. "FINNICK!" She yelled back and when she got closer to him and jumped on him her legs wrapping around him and he held her tightly as they hugged and then he dropped her to the floor and hugged Veil. She then turned to Clovia again and kissed her so many times. Everyone who saw that was shocked. She then laughed and hugged Veil and Finnick.

"Come on you guys we need to get you washed. Let's get your weapons and stuff back with everyone else." Finnick told her and she smiled and walked with him and they walked up to the group. Clovia then walked up to Johana and hugged her friend and then Johana walked to Veil and hugged him tightly.

"Glad you guys made it." Johana said with a smirk. "Get cleaned up you look like shit." Johana stated and both of the power couple 5 laughed and Finnick heled Clovia's hand and took her to the water Veil washed himself relatively quickly but Finnick took his time cleaning her. Finnick was then kissed her on the lips and then two were involved in a heated make out session in front of everyone in the water. Katniss then frowned looking at them. Johana then sat down next to Katniss after she handed Katniss a coconut full of water.

"Is that who Finnick heard with the jabberjays?" Katniss asked Johana who smirked slightly.

"Clovia Maverick yeah it is the girl he heard there. You she won like four years five years ago." Johana explained to Katniss.

"Is she the one that went a little?" Katniss said trying to be as nice as she could. Johana nodded.

"Love is weird." Johana mumbled as her eyes set on Finnick and Clovia who had stopped making out and were sitting together with Finnick hugging Clovia. They looked sad. Clovia looked into the distance with a frown.

"What happened?" Clovia asked the question that Finnick couldn't find it in himself to answer.

"Mag's died." He whispered sadly and Clovia looked at him shocked and then held his hand tightly.

"Did she die well?" Clovia asked him with sadness filling her. She wanted Mags to walk her down the aisle. Mags was the closest Clovia ever had to a mother. Finnick looked away from her.

"Died in that fog I don't know if that could be considered well." Finnick spat angrily. Clovia frowned and then threw her arms around him hugging him softly.

"It's okay Finnick, I'm here for you. I promise. Always together." Clovia told him and he smiled looking into her eyes and they shared a soft and simple kiss. Both of them were no strangers to public displays of affection. To them any sexual favour was nothing more than that. It was in the small gestures that they felt at peace.

"You are the only hope I have left in my life. Promise you'll never leave. I just I am no fool but I need this." He told her begging her. Clovia smiled and then nodded.

"I promise Finnick." She told him and he then helped her up and they hugged and turned to Johana.

"Finnick, Clovia!" She yelled and they walked back over to everyone.

"Where do the carers feel safest? The jungle?" Beete asked them.

"The jungles a nightmare." Johana stated coldly.

"Probably here on the beach" Peeta shared unsure. Veil scoffed.

"I would say defiantly on the beach but they aren't here because we are." Veil stated looking at Beete.

"We claimed it." Johana chimed in.

"And if we left they would come?" Beete questioned. Clovia smirked already getting a hint of his plan.

"Or they could stay hidden in the tree line." Finnick shared his thoughts.

"In a few hours it'll be soaked from the giant tidal wave." Clovia chimed in with an unsure hint to her voice. She was smart and no one questioned that but she never liked showing her brilliance off.

"What happens at midnight?" Beete asked.

"Lightning strikes at that tree." Katniss stated looking to him beaten down. They all were.

"So this is what I propose we leave the beach at duck, head for that tree that should draw them back to the beach, prior to midnight we run this wire from the beach to that tree. Anyone in the water or the damp sand will be electrocuted." Beete stated and Clovia shared a stern look with Veil.

"What if it doesn't work?" Veil asked Beete and Beete laughed lightly.

"It will people are primal they like to feel safe over being on the run." Beete stated and Clovia looked at him unsure.

"How do we know the water isn't gonna burn up?" Johana asked.

"Because I invented it I assure you it won't burn up." Beete told her logically. A long pause overcame everyone. Johana and Finnick looked at each other as if asking if they should do it or not. Clovia looked down at Veil who was in-between Katniss and Johana he gave her a stern nod.

"I'm in." Clovia told Beete with a frown.

"Likewise." Veil stated quietly.

"Why not it's better than hunting them down." Johana shrugged.

"I'm in if it fails no harm done anyway right?" Katniss asked him.

"Alright I say we try it." Peeta stated rubbing his hands together getting off the sand.

"What can we do to help?" Finnick asked.

"Keep me alive for the next 6 hours that would be extremely helpful." Beete told them and Clovia rolled her eyes slightly. Clovia then walked off onto the rock roads and sat on it next to Veil who was looking into the water. She looked at his face. He had 6 deep gash lines across his face and was bruised and cut a lot. She didn't doubt that both of they were the most beaten up out of the whole games. She sighed deeply and looked at herself in the water reflection. It was an destroyed face. But her hair was braided back tightly and she let the world see her bar because it was too damn hot to wear the suit. She then smiled over to Veil and took his hand in hers.

"Katniss is planning to run off with Peeta and hunt us down when the carers are deal." Clovia explained to him with a frown and Veil looked at her sternly.

"How do you know?" He asked her and she frowned before tapping on the gold chain around her neck. Veil scratched his ear which had a golden piercing.

"I'm smart enough to know that Katniss doesn't think about team work she thinks about herself and Peeta." Clovia spat angrily. She then hugged Veil and he hugged her back.

"We survive together. I'm not going to let you, Johana or Finnick die here." Veil told her sternly and he then hugged her again before she got up and walked away. Veil laughed at how she wore different boots to everyone else. She never liked the boots the games gave her in fact she was complaining about it before she even got on the arena this year. Clovia had come a long way from the hopeful girl with abusive parents she started out as. She was now a cold girl who was used to death, used to the loneliness and having no hope. They weren't children or adults they were warriors. When Clovia got up to Finnick he smiled down at her and hugged her softly.

"Nervous?" He asked her and she sighed deeply.

"How couldn't I be? He promised to get Veil out alive. I found hope in that promise. I found hope in us. The games seemed to have taken it all away from me again. How is that possible?" Clovia asked and he sighed deeply.

"I don't know but I feel exactly the same way. Look I know you and Veil survive together but never leave me. Now get your weapons ready we are leaving soon." Finnick told her kissing her lips softly and then she turned to him as she was about to walk away.

"Did you mean what you said to Cesare about me?" Clovia asked him and he smirked at her.

"Of course I meant it." He told her and she smiled before walking up to Beete and Johana and she strapped her sword holster in and placed her sword in it. Johana smirked up at her.

"Wow you really hate the tropics don't you?" Johana laughed lightly and Clovia shook her head with a smirk.

"That obvious? There is only one thing I hate more than PMS tropics is the dessert. I have any hot weather." Clovia spat annoyed as she got her belt on.

"Hey at least you aren't dressed up like a tree even chariot or interview." Johana stated with a annoyed smirk. Clovia laughed.

"Now, now I thought this year's costume was brilliant." Clovia told Johana with a mischievous smirk. Johana glared at her.

"I was so jealous of your costume." Johana stated with a pained expression. Clovia laughed shaking her head.

"Man you are my best friend Johana." Clovia stated with a grin. She then jumped on Johana who laughed and hugged the girl who tackled her.

"Alright lovebirds" Johana yelled as they all gathered. They all then ran off to the tree walking and climbing with Finnick in the lead and they saw the lights shine up and when Mags showed up Clovia held Finnick's hand softly and once everything was done they continued on their way. They then saw the tree.

"Minimal charring it's an impressive conductor, let's get started." Beete said walking closer to the tree. Clovia stood next to Finnick as Veil was sitting down. "You two girls and Veil take this down to the beach. Make sure the quail is in the water do you understand?" He asked them.

"I do. I did something like this in my fist games." Veil told Beete with a stern nod.

"Head to the tree at the two o'clock sector now hurry." Beete told them.

"I'm gonna go with them as a guard." Peeta stated and everyone looked at him coldly.

"No, no, no you are staying here to protect me." Beete stated as a matter of fact.

"No I need to go with her." Peeta stated.

"There are two carers out there one of which is built like he is two people therefore I need three guards." Beete stated coldly.

"Finnick and Clovia can do it just fine on their own." Peeta said slightly angrily.

"Why can't Finnick, Veil and Clovia stay here and Johana, Peeta and I take the coil?" Katniss questioned.

"You all agreed to keep me alive till midnight correct? Also Veil goes with you because he actually knows what he is doing so does Johana. I think if anyone were to be suggested to stay behind it would be you Katniss." Beete tells them coldly.

"It's his plan we all agreed to it." Johana defended Beete.

"Is there a problem here?" Finnick asked coldly standing next to Clovia as they both wore the same cold expression.

"Is the plan not good enough for you Katniss?" Veil asked her sternly.

"Excellent question you two." Beete said walking forward to Katniss.

"No, it's no problem. I'll see you at midnight." Katniss whispered to Peeta after they shared a kiss. Veil walked up to Clovia and gave her a strong hug and smiled down at her before he went and hugged Finnick.

"We survive together you and Johana included Finnick." Veil told them before running off with Johana and Katniss. Clovia then stood next to Peeta and gave him a weary smile. They then heard a scream and Finnick nodded to her before he ran after everyone looking for Johana and Veil. Clovia ran over to Beete as he hit the force field. She then tried pumping his chest and preforming CPR on him. She then saw Katniss come over there. Katniss then pushed her away from Beete.

"What did you do to Beete?" Katniss yelled angrily and Clovia glared at her.

"I am trying to help him. All you do is make things worse Katniss." Clovia spat and ran over to Beete preforming CPR on him again. Katniss then got out her bow and arrow and Clovia got out her sword and held it against Katniss' neck as Katniss was ready to shoot. "Want to best I can slice your neck open before you can shoot me with that?" Clovia asked tauntingly. A canon sounded in the distance and Clovia looked up with worry both of them were worried.

"Katniss then took advantage of that and knocked the sword out of Clovia's hand and then kicked Clovia in the stomach. Clovia rolled on the ground and held her hands up as Katniss was about to shoot her.

"Clovia where are you?" Finnick yelled running over there as Katniss had shot Clovia in the shoulder and was then getting ready to shoot Finnick.

"Finnick run! Katniss had gone mad" Clovia yelled to him and he looked at her shocked and fought the urge to run over to her.

"Katniss…remember who the real enemy is." Finnick told her confidently. Katniss then moved away from shooting him and Finnick ran to Clovia and pulled the arrow out from her shoulder. He then helped her up and moved away from Katniss and looked at her with worry. Lightning bolts and thunder could be heard in the distance and Finnick grabbed her getting her up. "Katniss get away from that tree" Finnick panicked and Katniss screamed as she was thrown back and Finnick was as well and he landed far away from Clovia who was already lying on the ground. She looked over to Finnick trying to crawl over to him but she didn't make it as she passed out very soon. When Clovia woke up and was given an oversized grey jumper and dark grey sweatpants. She then looked around for Veil and sat next to Haymitch.

"You didn't bring Veil back for me did you?" Clovia asked him with a dull voice. He frowned and shook his head.

"No I'm sorry sweetheart. He is still alive. But he is with the Capital with Johana and Peeta we are going to save them I promise." Haymitch told them holding her hand. She let him hug her tightly and she then sighed deeply.

"Thank you Haymitch." Clovia told him.

"You are taking it better than I thought you would. I mean for a girl with anger issues." Haymitch told her confused. Clovia closed her eyes for a long moment.

"I'm long since done being angry. I'm just I can't feel it right now but I know the anger will hit me when I am pushed over the edge." Clovia told him sadly and he nodded and Finnick walked in and Haymitch nodded before walking out. Finnick then brought her onto his lap and hugged her tightly and she hugged him back as she looked to a spot on the floor absently.

 **Hiya thank you for reading let me know it is any good, I hope you enjoy reading it!**


	12. Chapter 12

They had been in there for months. Underground in district 13. Clovia was upset by that. She had black out moments when she couldn't remember anything. In those moments they told her she nearly killed Finnick. There had been a rift between the two. No one straight out realised it. Clovia wasn't dressed how everyone else was. No she had other clothes. She had been preparing for this anyway. She was dressed in a leather studded and chained shoulder pad denim grey blazer, acid wash faux leather skinny pants they were like military style leather pants, she wore black lace up combat boots, the ones she had in the games, she also had a dark green tank top and a large black leather cuff. She wore her ring on her finger and her hair was done the same as it was in the games and she had fingerless leather gloves. She was sitting on a ledge when she saw Katniss and Clovia frowned deeply and turned and saw Finnick. He was all better. She smiled at him lightly. "I'm sorry Finnick I just you know what the Capital does to people when they go over the line. He would be torture. I wish he was dead. I wish they were all dead and we were too." Clovia told him with sadness in her eyes. He then held her hand tightly.

"I know the feeling. We have to have hope in Katniss." Finnick told her with a sad smile. She then shook her head.

"Katniss isn't who she used to be. Without Peeta she is nothing." Clovia told him with a cold frown. Finnick nodded.

"She is all we have. You don't want to be the face of Mockingjay do you? I know you don't. You'd rather be the warrior fighting from inside the shadows." Finnick told her with a small smile. She then shook her head.

"Life is a joke. This life is a joke." Clovia spat coldly she then turned to Finnick and she touched his chin and kissed him softly. He kissed her back softly and they then smiled at each other.

"I love you Clovia it doesn't matter what we do. We will make it out alive." Finnick told her with a sad smile. Clovia laughed and hugged him.

"I love you too." She told him before she got up and walked over to her bunk. She skipped out on food and pretty much anything as she was skipping a lot. She was then rushed downstairs and she sat next to Finnick. On TV was Cesare.

"There has been rampant speculation in what happened in the Quarter Quell and here to shed light on it is a very special guest please welcome Mr Peeta Mellark." Cesare said and Clovia looked at the TV in shock. "Peeta a lot of people feel as though they are in the dark."

"Yeah, yeah I know how they feel." Peeta stumbled with his words.

"So set the stage talk us though what really happened on the final and controversial night." Cesare ordered in a light tone.

"Well first off you have to understand that when you're in the games, you only get one wish. Its very costly," Peeta explained lightly and darkly at the same time.

"It costs your life" Cesare exclaimed.

"I think it costs more than your life." Peeta rebuffed.

"How do you mean? What's more than your life?" Cesare questioned quickly.

"Well I mean to murder innocent people and that cost everything that you are. So you, you hold onto that one wish. And that night my wish was to save Katniss. You know I should of just run off earlier in the day like she wanted to." Peeta rambled.

"But you didn't why?" Cesare asked squinting his eyes. "Were you caught up in Beete's plan?"

"No I was caught up trying to play allies, and then they separated us and then that's when I lost her. Then the lightning hit and the whole force field around the whole arena blew out." Peeta said regretfully.

"Well yes Peeta but Katniss is the one who blew it out." Cesare stated as a matter of fact. "You saw the footage."

"No, she didn't know what she was doing. Neither of us knew there was a bigger plan going on neither of us knew." Peeta stated strongly.

"You had no idea?" Cesare asked not really believing.

"No" Peeta explained to Cesare.

"Well Peeta there are many who find this suspicious to say the least." Cesare stated losing his brightness and grin to make anything happy. "It seems as though she was part of a rebel plan." Cesare stated talking conspiracy theories.

"What do you think it was part of her plan to be almost killed by Johana and Veil?" Peeta asked coldly. Clovia then held a hand on her shoulder. She was familiar with the touch. It was Finnick. He was telling her its okay. She had hoped that if Peeta was alive Veil and Johana were too. "Or part of the plan to be paralysed by lightning? No we were not part of any rebel plan we had no idea what was going on." Peeta yelled with a raised voice.

"Alright I believe you Peeta Mellark. Thank you. I was going to ask you to speak about the unrest but you might be too upset." Cesare stated almost as if he was trying to get a rise out of Peeta.

"No, no I can" Peeta nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" Cesare asked.

"Yeah I am. I want everyone who is watching to stop and think about what a civil war could mean. We almost went extinct once before and now our numbers are even fewer. Is this really want we wanna do kill ourselves off killing is not the answer everyone lay down your weapons immediately. For all of us." Peeta said quickly in an almost robotic tone.

"Peeta are you calling for a cease fire?" Cesare asked. Everyone in the room started to yell at Peeta calling him a traitor. Clovia shrunk into Finnick trying to remain invisible

"Yeah I want everyone to stop and end this violence." Peeta told everyone which only made the yelling grow. Clovia turned to Finnick and he took her hand and the two were out of the room as quickly as they could. When night came around she sat on her top bunk which was above Finnick's and she was lying down looking at the roof. When the next day came they were doing something and were called to meet.

"Thank you for interrupting your schedules…" The leader started. She then began rambling on about what they were going to do. "Extraction of the victors, Peeta Mellark, Johana Mason and Veil Kane," She said. Katniss showed up.

"Clovia, I made the deal for Veil." Katniss told them.

"Once free they will be granted a pardon for any and all crimes they made against the cause." The leader spoke and everyone started yelling. Clovia then hugged Katniss tightly. Katniss was shocked.

"Thank you girl on fire." Clovia told her and then she held tight to Finnick's hand.

"If Katniss Everdeen failed to fulfil her duties the deal will be off." The leader spoke and they all looked up at pain all three of them. "Thanks for your attention please resume to your daily schedules." The leader said and Clovia looked up at Finnick.

"Come let's get you back to medical. Thank you Katniss I hope you do well. Peeta is a good person." Clovia told him with a soft smile before she walked off with Finnick. They had both been going through something close to depression. There was no time for depression when they were in the games. They were feeling it now more than ever. Clovia wasn't in the medical but she was going to give it her all to protect Finnick. Clovia and Finnick cheered when they saw Katniss' little speech that was used to get people to join. Then the leader began to spout words. She didn't smile like everyone else did. She was standing beside Finnick who was standing next to Katniss.

"You don't like hearing a fight song at a funeral huh? The more people on our side the more closer we are to rescuing, Peeta, Johana and Veil." Finnick told Katniss also as desperate as she was. She then waited in the halls as Finnick was getting released from the medical. She then took him to their living quarters. "Different beds aren't we engaged?" Finnick asked her slyly and Clovia gave him a small smile.

"Yes we are. Come up here." Clovia half ordered and he did and they laid in bed together and Finnick had Clovia in his arms. "The only sleep I could ever get was with you Finnick" Clovia told him with a smile and they went to sleep. The first sleep Clovia had in weeks. She felt same in his arms. The safest she had ever felt was in his arms. But even when she was in Finnick's arms all she could thing about was how Veil was, was he alive? Did he give in to the torture? Clovia then saw on the TV in their room District 5 was bombed and destroyed. Nothing left of it. Not really. "I have no home." Clovia mumbled under her breath and Finnick looked to her confused and then looked to what she was looking at. District 5 was gone.

"As long as we live I am your home." Finnick told him kissing her temple. She looked at him with watery eyes. She then heard a code red and they got up and started walking to the level 40. She held his hand as they ran. She then sat down next to him.

"I didn't run just to be a prisoner again Finnick." Clovia told him with sadness in her eyes. He nodded and then the stairwell began to shake and the sprinklers were on. People began to run and she lost Finnick. Clovia then saw Katniss on the ground and picked her up and they ran down the stairwells and down the railings. Clovia rushed looking around for Finnick. "Finnick!" Clovia yelled running around and she looked around as she began to panic. "Finnick" Clovia yelled again and then someone ran up to her. She saw it was Finnick. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back and kissed her forehead. They then found a bunk and sat down on the bottom bunk together. The bombing made everyone jump in fear. Clovia and Finnick didn't scream or do anything. They were one of the calmest in there. Clovia then moved to lie down on the bed and Finnick stood by her rubbing her back. He was semi lying down looking down at her Clovia had fallen asleep.

"Hey can I sit?" Katniss asked Finnick.

"Yeah" Finnick said sitting up and moving to the side being careful not to wake Clovia.

"Snow is using Veil to punish you two, he is taunting us. I didn't understand until now watching that stupid cat." Katniss spat with distain.

"After the first game I thought the whole romance thing was an act. We all expected you'd continue that strategy. But it wasn't until Peeta's heart stopped and he nearly died that I…I knew I misjudged you. You love him. I'm not saying in what way, maybe you don't even know it yourself. But anyone paying attention can see it." Finnick told her with sad eyes looking at her. He understood Katniss better than she did right now. It made her feel like she could be vulnerable around him.

"How do you live with it?" Katniss asked looking at the floor.

"I drag myself out of nightmares and there's no relief in waking up. It's better not to give into it. It takes ten times longer to put yourself back together than it does to fall apart." Finnick warned her softly. Katniss then walked off not long later and went to sleep. Finnick lied down with Clovia and wrapped his arms around her and fell to sleep. The next night Clovia and Finnick were brought to pod cast and she held his hand tightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Clovia asked him and he nodded as she helped him down.

"I'm sure; everyone has a right to know. Thank you." Finnick told her and they both stood waiting.

"Go in the centre there with those rocks." The director lady ordered them. And they did just that. Clovia then touched his face lightly and gave him a soft kiss which he in return kissed her forehead. "Well go straight to camera. Okay Finnick? Clovia?" The lady asked and Finnick nodded. "It's okay take your time and just remember to keep talking and don't stop."

"This is Finnick Odair winner of the 65th hunger games" He told the camera holding onto the waist of Clovia.

"I'm Clovia Maverick winner of the 70th hunger games." She said right after Finnick.

"We are coming to you from district 13 alive and well. We have survived an assault from the capital. But we are not here to give you recent news." Finnick told the camera and a long pause came after that and he nodded to Clovia who looked around nervously.

"We are here to tell you about the man who caused this rebellion." Clovia told the camera weakly. You could hear how beaten down her words were. "It is the truth." She told the camera.

"Not about the life's of luxury the lie about glory for your homeland. You can survive the arena the moment you leave you become a slave." Finnick said and his throat chocked up. Clovia rubbed his back and he looked at her with a soft glint in his eyes. "President Snow used to sell me…for my body that is." Finnick begin in a numb and detached tone. "I wasn't the only one." He confesses looking down at Clovia.

"I was sold for my body as well. If a victor is considered desirable they were as well." Clovia states uncomfortable and hurt.

"The president gives them as a reward or allows people to buy them for an exorbitant amount of money. If you refuse he kills someone you love. So you do it." Finnick explained with a pained voice.

"This isn't the worst part of the truth. The worst part is how ashamed you are after everyone knows. You don't want to tell anyone. So you let people think of you as a player, a slut whatever it is they believe. Then the sexual acts they suddenly didn't seem as important to you anymore. Like they lose their meaning. Touching someone, being close to someone in the sexual sense, it means nothing, absolutely nothing at all. They say after we win we get to live in peace. It's not peace. It's trying to sell us off, sell our stories and sell our lives." Clovia confessed sternly and Finnick then held her hand.

"To make themselves feel better our patrons would give us presents, money or jewellery. But I found a much more valuable form of payment which Clovia and I used." Finnick said with a slightly vindictive tone.

"Secrets, if secrets didn't come with a cost then life would have no purpose." Clovia stated in an airy voice.

"See we know all of the depravity, deceit and cruelty of the capitals pampered elite. But the best secrets around about our good President, Coriolanus Snow. Such a young man when he rose to power, such a clever one to keep it. How, you may ask, did he do it? One word. Poison." Finnick stated in an icy voice. Clovia then gave a small smirk.

"He stopped every mutiny before it even started. There are so many mysterious deaths to adversaries. Even to allies who were threats." Clovia chimed in and then nodded.

"Snow would drink from the same cup, to deflect suspicion. But antidotes don't always work, which is why he wears roses that reek of perfume. Help cover the scent of blood from sores in his mouth that will never heal. But he can't hide the scent of who he really is. He kills without mercy. He rules with deception and fear. His weapon of choice is the only thing suited to such a man. Poison. The perfect weapon for a snake." Finnick spat with disdain in his voice. They then figured out they were cut off. Finnick then let out a sigh of relief and he turned to Clovia and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged him back.

"You did good Finnick" Clovia told him with a kind smile. He laughed and nodded with a grin.

"So did you Clovia, you realise we are going to have to deal with the pity of everyone else right?" Finnick asked her and she sighed deeply and rubbed his back.

"I don't care. The world had to know have much of a monster Snow it." Clovia told him and he kissed her forehead. They then walked back into the bunker. Finnick gave her a kiss and they then went in the same room as Katniss waiting for everyone. Clovia have her legs cradled in her arms, Finnick was tying a rope knot and Katniss was just there waiting.

"They're here." Haymitch told them opening the door and Katniss was the first one out. Clovia then stopped at Haymitch and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you still love me short stack." He told her with a small smile. She laughed and then ran out where they were.

"Veil!" Clovia yelled.

"Clovia!" Veil yelled with a giant grin on his face. Clovia ran up to him and jumped on him wrapping her legs around him and he hugged her tightly and she looked at him holding his face tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh my god, oh god I am so glad you made it. I love you Veil." Clovia told him crying on his shoulders as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you I love you. Thank you." Veil cried leaning his forehead on hers and then his hands grabbed her face and he kissed her impulsively and Clovia looked at him confused and he put her down and ran to Finnick and hugged him and Finnick grinned hugging him tightly. They then the next day all stood against the railing listening to the leader.

"Good evening. Yesterday, I authorized a covert rescue mission inside the Capitol. I am pleased to announce that the victors have been liberated." The leader told everyone and they cheered her on. Clapping and screaming. "Let this day mark an historic change. With The Mockingjay and the Victors beside us, we have sent a clear message to the Capitol, that we will never again endure injustice. Today, a day on which we reunited family, friends, and loved ones, let all of Panem come together. Not to battle for the amusement of the Capitol, but to join hands in this fight! Let today be the day we promise never to give up, never to give in until we have made a new Panem, where leaders are elected, not imposed upon us. And where the districts are free to share the fruits of their labour's and not fight one another for scraps! This new Panem is on the horizon, but we must take it for ourselves. The road there leads through the sharp mountains and deep ravines of District 2. There in the heart of Panem's steepest mountain range lies the Capitol's principal military facility. We can conquer this stronghold because we are one people, one army, one voice. Because today is our new beginning. Today we have freed the Victors. Tomorrow, Panem!" She cheered everyone on. Finnick didn't let go of her the whole time. It was obvious that he saw the kiss and was going to talk about it later. Clovia felt a touch of fear in herself; she didn't want to go to war. She didn't feel bad for killing but she did feel awful for a lot of other things.


	13. Chapter 13

That night Finnick and Clovia were sitting in the top bunk together.

"Are we still engaged?" Finnick asked Clovia with a sad look in his eyes. Clovia turned to him with a soft smile. Her fingerless leather glove clad right hand went up to his face and brought their faces close together and into a soft kiss.

"Why would you ask that Finnick?" Clovia asked him shocked. He laughed lightly.

"I may not have been into you since I met you but I loved you in my own way Clovia. But I have always been jealous of the way Veil looked at you. It was with unyielding love. The kiss I saw you two share that was a lover's kiss. When they come back from war alive and you are glad they made it and never want to leave them. So I will ask again are we still engaged?" Finnick asked her with tears brimming in his eyes. Clovia looked him in the eye.

"Yes we are Finnick. It's always been you. I may have loved Veil once in my life but that was when I was a kind 15 year old girl. I hardly even remember who that is now. All I know it that I can never love anyone the way I love you Finnick. You know what let's make an arrangement to get married. I don't want to spend my life without you. You said you were my home. I love you Finnick." Clovia confessed with sadness in her eyes. Finnick grinned and hugged her tightly. He then ran away to go and arrange everything. Clovia laughed. The next day Haymitch walked in and smirked at her.

"How are you doing short stack?" Haymitch asked her sitting down next to her. She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm doing fine newly sober. I was actually going to come find you. Can you do me a favour?" Clovia asked him with softness in her eyes. He looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"Can you walk me down the aisle? You are the closest I have ever come to having a father." Clovia confessed to him looking at him with hope. Haymitch then broke out into a grin and hugged her tightly and she laughed.

"Of course I will darling. You are like my daughter as well. You can start calling me pops now." Haymitch joked hugging her again. Clovia laughed and shook her head at how silly he was. A few days later Clovia got dressed in a white wedding gown that was very puffy but beautiful with layered lace skirt and gold sequin designs on it. Her hair was all down apart from the top that was done in a French fishtail braid; her makeup was light and natural. Her shoes were white heels with lace details. She turned around and saw Johana and Haymitch grinning at her. Clovia ran up and hugged Johana.

"You look gorgeous Clovia; Finnick is a very lucky man." Johana told her with a bright smile. Clovia laughed and looked to Haymitch with a grin. He squirmed awkwardly.

"I don't like the strapless you shouldn't be wearing something revealing like that." Haymitch said awkwardly. Clovia laughed.

"I've worn more revealing things Haymitch. But thank you for being there for me all these years. I love you both." Clovia told them with a bright smile and hugged them before she smiled. "Time for the wedding to commence." Clovia told them and grabbed them and pulled them beside her as both Johana and Haymitch walked her down the aisle. When Finnick saw her he could have sworn that his breath caught. She looked just so beautiful. And her grin it never looked as pure and kind in all his years of seeing it. When she made it she turned to Johana and hugged her and then to Haymitch and basically almost jumped on him. In that moment they all knew it. Haymitch had a soft spot in his heart for Clovia. They saw it. His need to protect everything Clovia was. She could look after herself but that didn't stop people from wanting to look after her. Once Clovia walked up to Finnick she held his hands and he grinned down at her and their eyes met. It was love. What else could it have been? Looking at these two and the looks in their eyes. This kind of love no one could doubt it was love. They didn't once let go of each other's hands. Their eyes sea green and a shocking blue clashed together. They looked so perfect together as if they were born to love each other.

"I Clovia Maverick take you Finnick Odair to be my husband, no matter the fights, trauma or anything else I will take you as mine. I didn't know happiness or love until I met you. You are my home Finnick Odair, you are the only home I have and you are the only one for me. Spending my life with you would be amazing and I can't wait for it. I love you Finnick and I know that I was born to be with you, I was made for loving you." Clovia told him with a small smile. Finnick grinned down at her and his eyes flickered down to her lips and then to her eyes again.

"I Finnick Odair take you Clovia Maverick to be my wife, no matter what troubles we face, through death and sickness and all the crazy stuff in-between. I didn't love you straight away you sort of crept up on me. I always said to myself one day I will tell her how I feel. But our situation wasn't ideal. I am your home Clovia Maverick, it doesn't matter if we are poor or rich because I am your home where I am is where you should be. We survive together. I love you Clovia and I was born to love only you. One life, one purpose, one destiny" Finnick told her with a soft smile looking down at her.

"You may kiss the bride" The priest told them and Finnick grinned and leaned down kissing her full on the lips. Clovia smiled into the kiss. They then went to celebrate. They then danced together laughing and dancing around. A bit later Clovia watched as Johana and Finnick were dancing. She then walked up to Haymitch who grinned down at her.

"Dance with me." Clovia told him and he laughed and agreed. They then spent the rest of the night dancing together. When the wedding drew to a close Clovia walked up to Veil and she followed his line of sighed to Johana and she smiled. "You like her don't you?" Clovia asked him and he laughed and shook his head.

"Of course I do am I that obvious?" Veil asked her and she laughed again.

"Yes you are. I think she needs someone like you. I am glad you are moving on." Clovia told him and she then walked away and ran up to Finnick and they walked to their quarters. He then slowly unzipped her dress and she then stepped out of it and laughed and hugged him closely and kissed him. They then fell on the bed as their kiss turned into a make out and they soon followed was making love to each other. Finnick smiled looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms. He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him and laughed lightly. "I never want this moment to end Finnick. I just love it all." Clovia told him with a soft smile. He laughed and ran his hand up and down her back.

"Neither do I. If I could I'd just run away with you. Screw the whole world. Screw the consequences." Finnick told her with a grin on his lips. Clovia laughed and hugged him tightly. She then heard a knock at the door and groaned. Finnick then got up and placed his pants, shirt and jacket on. It was black pants a grey shirt and a black jacket. Clovia dressed herself in leather small shoulder padded studded and chained denim grey blazer, acid wash faux leather skinny pants with a leather bulky belt, lace up leather boots, a light grey tank top and she had side of her hair braided and she lightly smudged her eyes with black.


	14. Chapter 14

. She then walked up to Finnick and he looked at her with a stern look. "I have to help Katniss." Finnick told Clovia and she looked at him with a hurt expression.

"You aren't going without me Finnick. We fight together and we survive together." Clovia told him sternly with determination in her eyes. Finnick looked at her sadly and took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I don't want you to die." He told her with pity in his eyes. Clovia glared at him.

"I am coming with you. We fight better together. I am not leaving you. You are my home and if I don't help you make it out alive then I will have no home." Clovia argued with him and he sighed deeply and smirked. He then kissed her forehead.

"Then we shall fight together." Finnick told her and Clovia grinned putting on her fingerless leather gloves. She then strapped her sword on her back as well as her throwing knives and her daggers. She then took his hand and held it as they walked onto the aircraft. Clovia looked at how nervous he looked with his trident in his hand. She smiled lightly.

"We'll be okay Finnick, after we will take the capital by storm and our honeymoon will be there." Clovia told him with a grin. He laughed and took her hand in his.

"I am the luckiest man in the world that I got you." Finnick told her and kissed her lovingly. They then got off it soon enough and looked around. The crowds parted for them. They were a feared couple. They then saw Katniss in the distance.

"Finnick, Clovia" Katniss yelled grinning and running over to them and giving Finnick a hug and smiling to Clovia. Clovia never really talked to Katniss much. When they did it was mostly a fight. "Are you with us?" She asked them happily.

"Looks like we are." Finnick told her with a small smirk.

"That was a short honeymoon." Katniss said with a smirk of her own. Clovia laughed.

"We decided to wait until there wasn't a war putting a damper on the mood." Clovia explained with a playful glint in her eyes.

"We are gonna have to have one in the capital after we take it." Finnick said with a curt nod.

"Gather round. Squad 451, you're my unit. Lt. Jackson is my second in command. Each one of you is elite in some form of combat, but we are not a combat unit. So we'll be following days behind our frontline troops." Boggs explained to them and they all looked at him slightly confused. Clovia and Finnick looked at each other and then to Katniss as they stood very close together.

"You're to be the onscreen faces of the invasion, the Star Squad. It's been decided that you're most effective when seen by the masses." The director chick explained to them coldly with her arms crossed.

"So we're not gonna fight?" Gale asked slightly disappointed.

"You'll do whatever you're ordered to do, soldier. It's not your job to ask questions." Boggs ordered with his high authority. Clovia then sighed and rolled her eyes as Gale conformed. "Our instructions are to shoot propaganda footage on the battle line in the Capital. You were handpicked to intimidate their forces" Boggs was cut off.

"And because it inspires surrenders." The director said as a matter of fact.

"Even though we'll be working on abandoned streets, miles behind the frontline, I guarantee you wherever they put us it will not be safe. This is a war zone. It is likely that we'll encounter both active pods and peacekeepers. You're considered high value targets at the Capitol. In the event of captor you'll be given a nightlock pill. A posin that acts immediately. LT. Jackson do the honours." Boggs said handing her a box. The lady then handed them something and they looked at it and Clovia basically ignored what Boggs said and turned to Finnick.

"Remind you of anything?" Clovia asked him with a deep sigh. Finnick scoffed and stifled a laugh as they both pocketed their nightlock pills.

"Our unit has been given a Hollow, a database that contains the detailed map of the Capitol and a list of every known pod. These pods can trigger anything from bombs to traps to mutts. Whatever they contain they're there to kill you." Boggs explained further to them. Clovia smirked looking up at Finnick amused.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the 76th hunger games." Finnick said dryly.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour." Clovia added as she rolled her eyes. Finnick sighed deeply and they then were given guns each. They intertwined hands and walked off. They were then walking down the street and Clovia was around the back with Finnick trying to ignore a lot. She was given a slim bullet proof vest to go under her jacket.

"There is a pod over here take cover." Boggs told them. They then all crouched down with guns in their hands. Clovia looked over to Finnick with an annoyed pout.

"This isn't war it's nothing but playing the political figure." Clovia spat with disdain. Katniss then shot an arrow and fire bursted up. They then went into a building. Clovia had her sword in her hand sharpening it. She frowned. "I'm sick of this." Clovia spat angrily. Finnick sighed and took her hand in his.

"I know it does we just want this to be over and it's not happening quicker by what they are doing. But remember it'll happen and it'll be beautiful. We can settle down one day and maybe have children." Finnick told her with a hopeful smile. Clovia grinned at him and kissed him.

"I hope we make it to that day." Clovia told him with a strained voice. She didn't want to tell him. Not yet.

"Is that peacekeepers?" Someone asked and they got up and Clovia had her sword in hand as they walked over to where the noise came from. They saw it was Peeta and Clovia and Finnick exchanged looked.

"Okay stop!" Gale yelled pointing a gun at him.

"Hold up" Finnick said walking over to Peeta and Clovia shoved Gale's arm down glaring at him. "Everyone relax." Finnick said and Gale looked over at Peeta coldly.

"Put that gun to him again and I will make sure this sword and your throat become intimately acquainted." She spat at him before putting her sword away and watching Finnick. Clovia then stood outside with Peeta as the group discussed him. She looked at him with indifference. She never really talked to him. But she knew he was a genuine guy. "How are you going Peeta?" Clovia asked him with a soft smile. He nodded to her.

"Um not the best. I kind of hate how everyone is treating me. But I might have deserved it." Peeta said self-loathingly. Clovia nodded and leaned against the wall.

"I know the feeling. Everyone hated me in district 5 after I came back from my games they called me the crazy girl who is crazy attractive. It's hard to understand what is real and what isn't. I should know I'm crazy." Clovia joked with a light smile. Peeta laughed with her and looked deeply into her.

"So who is the lucky guy?" Peeta asked referring to her ring. She laughed and shook her head before looking over to Finnick.

"Finnick Odair, my home." Clovia stated smiling over to him. They then turned and heard Katniss say something rude and Clovia rolled her eyes. Nightfall soon came and Clovia walked over to Finnick and curled up to him and they fell asleep in their arms. The only time they could sleep was when they were next to each other now. They then heard Peeta yelling and it woke them up Clovia groaned and then laid on the floor trying to get back to sleep and Finnick sat up looking down at her. The next day they all cleared out and Finnick was playing with his weapon and Clovia laughed. She then was at the very back and Finnick was teaching Peeta the words. They then split and Clovia went and stood next to Peeta and then soon machine guns were fired off and Clovia smirked.

"All clear Gale, Holms with me" Boggs said and Peeta was having a mini panic attack. Clovia then held his face to look at her.

"Peeta it's going to be okay, you won't get hurt. It's going to be okay." Clovia told him stopping him from hitting his head against the gun and he looked at her with a soft smile and she laughed and soon there was another explosion and she jumped forward and accidentally stumbled into Peeta's arms and he held her and she looked back. Finnick smirked down at her. She poked her tongue out at him before getting up and helping Peeta up. They then looked over and saw Boggs dying. Clovia's face turned icy and cold and Finnick held her hand. Soon someone ran to help the person groaning and they saw the doors or something hug close. They all looked at it shocked. Then some black liquid came out. Clovia gasped and then grabbed onto Peeta and Finnick did the same and they started running as fastly as they could with the crowd. Peeta then went ape and Finnick was cradling Finnick and they ran up the stairs. Clovia got a stun and stuck it in Peeta's neck so that he was unconscious. Clovia then sighed and leaned against Finnick and stood by him looking at Katniss.

"This is a bad spot we need to move now." One of them said and Clovia sighed deeply.

"4, 5, 1 to base over." The LT Jackson said into a walkie talkie. Clovia looked outside and saw the black liquid death. One of them would die today. Actually more than one would die today. Clovia only hoped that it wasn't Finnick or her. "Everdeen give me the hallow." She ordered Katniss. "Everdeen what did I just say the hallow"

"Boggs gave it to me." Katniss stated strongly.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked coldly.

"He did he transferred security clearance to her. I saw him." Another one of them said. It was the guy in the beared.

"Why would he do that?" Jackson asked her arms folded.

"I'm on special orders from Coin." Katniss states with the strength of a little girl. Clovia sighed deeply and bent down to the ground with her back against the wall.

"And what would that be?" Jackson asked.

"To assassinate President Snow." Katniss spits out. Everyone looked at her shocked but no one can say they didn't see this coming.

"I don't believe that for one second. As your new unit commander I order you to transfer security clearness to me." Jackson ordered coldly.

"I can't do that." Katniss stated. Jackson then got her gun out and pointed it at Katniss. Gale then pointed his gun thing at Jackson and Clovia stood up suddenly and was ready to fight.

"Let's not lose our heads here." Gale said trying to get peace among them. Clovia then got her gun and aimed it at Jackson's head.

"I'm not asking you again Everdeen give me that hollow." Jackson spits in a low voice.

"Even if she does you'll still end up with a bullet in your brain." Clovia spat icily.

"She is telling the truth, we talked, she wants it televised." The director girl said standing in the way of Jackson's shot of Katniss. "He thinks if we can film the mockingjay assassinate Snow the capital will surrender before the casualties get too high."

"While we're arguing there is 100 peacekeepers on their way here." Gale stated coldly.

"Boggs promised me that when the time came you would help me." Katniss stated slightly hurt. Jackson then put down her gun.

"Alright soldier hollow is yours." Jackson nodded. Clovia then looked down at Peeta and Finnick and another guy picked him up.

"Can you walk?" Finnick asked Peeta and he nodded. They let go of him and walked out. Clovia and Finnick staying by his side throughout it all. They then broke into a building and climbed up the stairs.

"Get these curtains closed." Jackson ordered them all. Outside there was peacekeepers and they blew up the building. Clovia looked at it with a deep frown. She then rubbed Peeta's back as he was shaken by it then the TV turned on.

"Good afternoon I am Cesare Flickerman here with our continuous coverage of the defence of the capital. Today as our peacekeepers valiantly hold off the rebels, our story takes a surprising twist." Cesare said and then a clip of everyone on camera was shown. "Katniss Everdeen our once favourite daughter had infiltrated the city with some of the victors whose names are all too familiar. Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark and Clovia Maverick. Hm clearly some alliances don't last forever." Cesare said showing a clip of what Peeta did and how Finnick held him back. Clovia sighed deeply and Finnick wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Take a look at what happened just a moment ago when our peace keepers cornered Katniss Everdeen and her band of foolish rebels. Whatever actions brought her tretrious acts back to us. You are not only going to witness a great victory for us but for Panem." He said and it showed a clip of the building exploding. "So there you have it the girl on fire the girl who inspired so much violence seems to have met a violent end herself." Once he was done Clovia let out a sigh and then turned to Peeta who looked sad and awful.

"So now that we're dead what are we gonna do?" Gale asked morbidly.

"Isn't it obvious the next move is to kill me." Peeta stated sadly. Clovia's eyes looked around then room and she pushed Finnick away before he could stop her. "I murdered one of our squad members." Peeta said and Clovia knelt beside him and rubbed his back. "Katniss is right I'm a mutt and there is only a matter of time before I snap again. I'm not in control I need a nightlock pill. SO I can die when I need to."

"If it gets to that point I will kill you myself." Gale stated coldly. Clovia glared at him.

"Like hell you will. You aren't touching him. Kill Peeta and you'll be the next one dead. I can guarantee you I am stronger in a fight to the death than you could ever be." Clovia spat boldly at gale with a murderous glare. Later that night they were all sitting on the couch and eating the food. Clovia sat in-between Finnick and Peeta.


	15. Chapter 15

"This just reminds me more and more of the hunger games." Clovia spat hatefully. Everyone looked up at her no one answered. Soon after their faces showed up on the screen like they did on the dome in the hunger games. It had their pictures on it. Finnick laughed when he saw his picture. "Well don't you boys look dashing?" Clovia mocked Peeta and Finnick playfully and he smirked and kissed her. Clovia's face was the last to show up on the screen.

"So Katniss Everdeen the small unstable girl with nothing but a small skill for a bow and arrow is dead think of a leader plucked from the masses was she valuable she was extremely valuable to your rebellion because you have no vision. No true leader among you. You call yourself an alliance, but we saw what that means your soldiers were at each other's throats." Snow spat and then Coin showed up.

"Where he attempted to defame a brave young woman this picked from the masses he called it as if a leader a true leader could be anything else. I had the privilege of knowing a small town girl from the scene district 12 who survived the hunger games and quarter quell and rose up and turned a nation of slaves into an army. Dead or alive Katniss will remain the face of this revolution she will not have died for nothing. Her vision and ours will be realised. A free Panem with self-determination for all and in her memory we will find the strength to rid Panem of its suppressors. Thank you and be safe." She said and soon it was over.

"Snow is in his mansion" Katniss said getting up and walking around. "Where is that?" Katniss asked getting a map out. Everyone then crowded around the map.

"That's us that is the city circle." The director girl said pointing to two spots on the map.

"At least 75 blocks north right?" Clovia asked coldly looking around.

"75 blocks?" Finnick asked iffy about it all. "And I thought the games were over for us." Finnick said sarcastically under his breath so only Clovia could hear it and she smirked lightly.

"It's our only chance these buildings do they overlook Snow's garden?" Katniss asked.

"They do" Finnick chimed in.

"If we can get there I can get a good shot." Katniss said thinking. Then Jackson and Katniss were talking strategies. They then showed all the pods.

"Just about every 10 steps." Finnick muttered.

"And it doesn't even show the new ones." The bearded guy stated.

"Well we could use the underground tunnels?" Clovia suggested with a shrug. They then walked out and climbed down a ladder where the tunnels were.

"My brother knows these tunnels very well." The guy stated being the last one to climb down. They then went on to do more talking of the sort. They then followed him down the tunnels and then they heard a train and ran behind the red wall. Clovia stood beside Finnick and they ran to a door and walked into it and climbed down another ladder. Clovia looked around with her sword in her hand and steam came out and someone asked if everyone was okay. Soon they were tracking through water and Clovia could barely reach above it.

"Alright everyone we are gonna stop here and get some rest. I'll take first watch." Jackson yelled to them. They then went to where some metal railings and stuff were.

"Hey Peeta just tuck in there." Finnick told him with a smile. Clovia went and sat down next to Finnick and they were leaning on each other.

"I know now is not the right time but kids? What do you think?" Clovia asked him and he smiled at her.

"Let's get some sleep first and I'll tell you later." Finnick told her and Clovia smiled up at him and they kissed before going to sleep. A while later Clovia stirred in her sleep and she woke up and Finnick laughed and looked down at her. "Kids huh? Well I want them. But not right now. I'm too young and so are you." Finnick explained to her and Clovia smiled up at him with a deep sigh.

"I'm only 19 Finnick. Not that young." Clovia told him with a smirk and then then hugged Finnick tighter. She then nodded her head and fell asleep. Finnick smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Miss Clovia Odair." Finnick told a sleeping Clovia and then went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

"They released Mutts!" Someone yelled and Clovia then got up and grabbed onto Finnick's hand and they walked she got out her sword and walked with everyone she also had her gun ready and her exploding knives. They had to climb through the small opening where it was safe. Clovia nearly fell but Peeta grabbed onto her and helped her down and then then looked back at Finnick and held onto his hand. They were lizard Mutts. Jackson was eaten. Clovia then ran and grabbed her knife and threw it back at the lizards exploding them and she then ran faster throwing knives at them. They got to a ladder and Clovia threw her knives at them and then she got her sword out and one of the mutts tackled her and the sliced their head open. One attacked Peeta and she cut its head off and then kept slicing at them left and right. Clovia grew more worried by the second.

"Go get out of here." Clovia yelled. She then saw Finnick being attacked by all of them and saw Katniss was already up there and she looked at Finnick. "Get up there quickly." Clovia yelled but he already was passed out. Clovia screamed and then got all of her knives and threw them all in the heads of the mutts near him and grabbed onto him and pulled him up the ladder and Katniss made space for her and said 'nightlock' three times over and Peeta then heled get Finnick out of there. She then got the gun as Peeta carried Finnick and protected him and then wall started to collapse and they all made it just in time. Peeta then was screaming and he dropped Finnick. Clovia looked at Finnick. He looked dead. His chest was rising and falling so slowly he was barely even alive. Clovia then scrunched her face up with sadness and she looked to one of the men and Gale ran over to her.

"Cover me got it?" He asked her and she nodded as he picked up Finnick and she took his weapon. Clovia was at the back of the line as they ran. They then went to a basement and Gale placed Finnick on the ground. Clovia looked at Finnick with pained eyes and she then turned to Katniss and then punched Katniss in the face. Katniss looked at her shocked. Clovia then punched her over and over again and then kicked her in the stomach and grabbed her and threw her against a wall and then to the ground and Clovia then kicked her in the stomach and grabbed her by the collar and punched her over and over again and screamed loudly before punching Katniss one final time. She then ran over to Finnick crying as she didn't know if he was alive or not. Peeta reached around her shoulders and hugged her but she pushed him away.

"It's okay to fall apart a little Clovia, you love him." Peeta told her put Clovia punched him in the face.

"No, you don't get it. None of you get it. You don't understand what Finnick meant to me. If he isn't alive if he doesn't start breathing right now. I will have nothing! He wasn't just the one person I loved more than anything he was my home. He was the only home I ever felt safe in. The only home who never beat me or hurt me or made me feel shit about myself, the only home that could bring a smile to my face even when everyone was dying around us." Clovia yelled to them with tears falling down her face. Clovia looked to Katniss whose face was so bloody and blood was falling from her cheek, forehead and mouth and nose. Clovia then fell in front of Finnick crying. Peeta then performed CPR on him and tried to stich him up as Clovia was walking around trying to distract herself as Katniss talked around a plan. Katniss then looked at her.

"I made it up. All of it there is no special mission from Coin only my plan. Everyone that is dead is dead because of me. I lied." Katniss said with regret etched onto her face. Clovia glared at her hotly with tears falling down her face as some tried to save Finnick.

"I know we all knew." The director said to Katniss. "Do you really believe that Jackson thought you had orders from Coin? She trusted Boggs and he clearly wanted you to go on."

"I never meant for this to happen. I failed. I killed them I might have killed Finnick. I didn't even bother to save him. Or even help him." Katniss said with tears. Clovia then punched Katniss in the face again and then kept punching her and beating Katniss up until she was pulled away by Gale. He then told her to cool off. Clovia then ignored everyone sitting away from them. Peeta then walked up to her.

"He is alive okay Clovia; he is fine he just needs to rest." Peeta told her and Clovia then smoothed down the top of her head moving back and then she hugged him tightly crying on him. Clovia ran to his side and held onto his hand and watched him. Everything around her. It couldn't be heard by her. After what seemed like the longest time Finnick finally woke up. He looked at her with a groan and he then smiled at her and placed his hands on her cheek shakily and she then gasped and grinned and hugged him tightly. She cried on him and leaned down and kissed him.

"You are okay, Finnick I saved you. You are okay. Are you okay?" Clovia asked him gasping and Finnick smiled up at her and then sat up and hugged her tightly and Clovia cried on him.

"I am so sorry. I am fine I am okay its okay Clovia. Don't cry." Finnick told her and everyone was now looking at them. Clovia hugged him tightly again and then kissed him with all she had. Their lips met and it was like no one else was in the room. Like it was just them. No one else. Suddenly just like that these two crashing through space to reach each other. They collide, enfold, lose their balance and slam against each other where they stay. They cling to each other. Indivisible. They couldn't have been more perfect for each other. You could see how desperate they were to reassure each other they were okay. They then broke apart from their extended kiss.

"Are you okay to fight? I have your trident." Clovia told him with a sad and weak smile. Finnick grinned and hugged her tightly.

"I am okay to fight. Thank you for saving me Clovia." Finnick told her clinging to her. Clovia smiled and hugged him again.

"You told me you were my home Finnick. Without you I have no home." Clovia tells him and he grinned and kissed her.

"You always have a home Clovia it's not me that is your home." Finnick tells her softly.

"Yes, yes you are all that I have left. I couldn't raise it without you Finnick." Clovia tells him and he looked at her confused. "I'm pregnant." Clovia tells him with a sad smile and he looked at her shocked and everyone looked at her shocked.

"Oh god, well in that case I am your home. You are my home. We are our kid's home." Finnick told her kissing her and then he pulled away. "Why did you come here if you had a baby growing?" Finnick asked her and Clovia looked away for a moment.

"We survive together and we fight together. I love you Finnick Odair and if I didn't come you would have been killed. Katniss would have killed you. I sure as hell am not going through life with you dead. I couldn't. I'd have nothing else to live for. No home nothing." Clovia told him crying and Finnick took her in his arms and held her as she cried on him. They then fell asleep together. They were then kicked awake and Finnick was helped up by Clovia and he then cringed when he saw how bad Katniss' face looked. There were deep gashes and cuts and bruises. She looked a state. She then saw Katniss unlock Peeta.

"Stay alive." She told him hugging him.

"If I see you again it's going to be a different world." Peeta tells her and Katniss and Gale then walk off. They were then walking off and got guns from the cause. She then started shooting with them at Finnick's side. Clovia had a missile launcher. While Finnick had a gun and was shooting people. Clovia turned to Finnick with a smirk.

"If only they had these when we were in the games would have made life easier." Clovia joked and Veil walked up next to her as they were in an air craft.

"Or you could have turned your game into a minefield." Veil joked with her and Clovia laughed. She then got ready to fire again if needed. They then left back to 13. When they found Finnick he was in bad condition as he was one of the shooters and he was shot by a peacekeeper and was thrown back by a bomb. Finnick was placed in a coma under critical condition. Clovia stood outside of the room watching him with pain in her eyes. Haymitch came and stood next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her in for a hug. Clovia hugged him back as she watched Finnick numbly. He was barely alive. He couldn't be dead. He can't be dead. It wouldn't be fair. Not after the life she had led. Coin then came and walked up to her.

"I want you to attend a lunch with Katniss if you would. All the victors apart from Finnick will be there." Coin said with a smile. Clovia sighed deeply and looked at Finnick with beaten eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" Clovia asked Coin who smiled and rubbed the younger girls back.

"He will be. Clovia, I always did have a soft spot for you. You are a very strong girl but when faced with who you really are you always seem conflicted. Are you a kind girl? Loving wife? Mother? What could you be? I want you to find yourself and I want you to find yourself a perfect life with Finnick. He is a good boy. You are perfect together." Coin told her with a smile. Clovia nodded and then went to get changed but stopped and turned to Haymitch.

"Can you please get Gale to watch him?" Clovia asked with a pained expression and he nodded walking off. Clovia then went and changed into a black tank top, washed ripped grey skinny jeans, black lace up grey combat boots, high collar leather jacket and her hair was down in her long dark brown hair and she wore no makeup and she also had her fingerless leather gloves on. She then walked into the room and hugged Johana and Veil who were next to each other.

"What's this?" Katniss asked as she walked into the room. Clovia was standing with Haymitch and the teeth filer.

"The remaining victors won't you join us? Well most of them Finnick is still in critical condition" Coin asked sitting down. Haymitch brought his hand to the small of her back and lead her to her chair and sat down next to her. "I have invited you all here for several reasons. But first I have an announcement. I have taken the burden and honour of declaring myself president intron of Panem." Coin said and everyone looked at her confused and Haymitch coughed.

"Intron?" Haymitch questioned. "Exactly how long is that intron?" Haymitch questioned.

"I have no way of knowing for certain. But it's clear the people are far too emotional right now to make a rational decision." Coin stated looking at Katniss. "We'll plan an election when the time is right," Coin stated and Clovia gritted her teeth annoyed. "But I have called you here for a far more important vote. A symbolic vote. This afternoon we will execute Snow. Hundreds of his accomplices also await their deaths. Capital officials, peace keepers, torturers," Coin listed and Clovia snapped.

"Can you get to the point instead of rubbing the misery they caused us in our faces?" Clovia spat annoyed. She didn't need to be here. Johana just looked amused by it all.

"The danger is once we start the rebels will not stop calling for retribution. Thirsty for blood is a difficult urge to satisfy. So I offer an alternative plan. A majority for it no one will abstain. The proposal is this in light of these barbaric executions we hold a symbolic hunger games." Coin suggested. Johana then started laughing and Haymitch put down his tea cup probably full of alcohol. Clovia and Veil's eyes met and they looked to her shocked.

"You wanna have another hunger games with the capitals children?" Johana asked laughing.

"You're kidding" Peeta said in disbelief.

"Not in the slightest." Coin said seriously.

"This is so wrong. This is what we were fighting to stop." Veil stated coldly glaring at Coin.

"Is this Plutarge's idea?" Haymitch asked curiously.

"It's mine it balances the need for revenge." Coin tells them. "The least loss of human life. You may cast your votes." Coin said.

"No" Peeta said quickly and coldly. "No obviously not this is crazy." Peeta said outraged.

"I think it's more than fair Snow's got a granddaughter." Johana said leaning forward. "I say yes."

"So do I let them have a taste of it." Fang girl tells them with a smirk.

"This way of thinking is what started the uprisings." Peeta tells everyone very much against it.

"I vote no way in hell. Sending children to their death is wrong no matter who they are related to." Veil spoke out looking at Peeta with reassurance in his eyes. "Finnick would think this as well if he were well enough to be here." Veil stated boldly. Johana glared at him.

"Says the guy who was in love with his wife. You are hoping Finnick dies. Anyway Finnick is as good as dead he doesn't count." Johana spat vengeful. Clovia closed her eyes trying to think.

"No we need to stop viewing each other as enemies." Beete states. Clovia then placed her elbows on the table and ran her hands through her long almost slimmed dreadlocked hair. She hadn't washed it in a long time. She sighed deeply. She was conflicted.

"It's down to Katniss, Haymitch and Clovia." Coin said looking at them.

"I get to kill Snow." Katniss said strongly and Clovia looked to Katniss shocked. You could still see how badly bruised she was. But you could barely see it anymore. Medicine worked wonders.

"I expected so." Coin states.

"And I vote yes for Prim." Katniss said coldly with tears almost falling from her eyes.

"Haymitch? Clovia?" Coin asked.

"I'm with the mockingjay" Haymitch nods his head. Clovia looked at them angrily. They then looked over at her. Clovia glared at them.

"You are monsters. I vote no way in damn hell." Clovia spat angrily.

"Wonderful in the event of a tie then I vote as well. I vote yes. I will announce the games tonight after we kill Snow." Coin stated and everyone then walked out of there. After that Clovia then went straight to Finnick and Gale smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"I've been keeping an eye on him um he is doing fine the nurse said he was getting better. But he won't be out and about for a while. He is lucky to be alive." Gale told her and she then sighed deeply.

"Don't give me hope Gale. Hope is for suckers. I'll be back soon Gale. Get me as quick as you can if there is any change." Clovia told him before walking off and she then stood with everyone and she stood next to Veil who smiled and patted her back as they were standing waiting for Katniss. She walked up to them in a dramatic fashion ready to kill Snow.

"Welcome to the new Panem today on the ambulant with the tributes. All Panem are free Panem as a spectacle. We are gathered to witness a historical moment of justice; today the greatest friend to revolution will wire the shot to end all wars. May her arrow signify the end of Tierney and the beginning of a new era. Mockingjay may your arrow be as true as your heart is pure." Coin said with a grin. Clovia watched in disgust as Katniss got the arrow up ready to kill him. She then shot coin in the heart. Clovia stood there stunned and she didn't move. She barely even registered what was happening. Peeta walked up to her and took her out of there. He then smiled and hugged her tightly.

"You've been a good friend Clovia maybe one day we could have been better friends. Thank you for everything. Peeta told her with a soft smile. Clovia grinned and hugged him goodbye. She then walked up to where Finnick was and she saw Haymitch and Katniss. Clovia hugged him.

"I'm pregnant Haymitch, you'll be the grandfather. I just if the child makes it. I'll see you soon." Clovia told him hugging him and Haymitch then slipped something into her hand and smiled at her.

"You were the best daughter I could have ever wanted Clovia. Love you." He told her with a sad smile and then looked to Finnick. "I hope me makes it. Anyone alive can see you two are the world to each other." Haymitch tells before walking off with Katniss. Clovia had sat by his bedside for months on end. She was now 5 months pregnant and he still wasn't awake. Clovia was sitting in the hospital when Veil and Johana walked in.

"I booked you a doctor's appointment Clovia. You need to go and see if your baby is okay." Johana told her sternly. Clovia looked back at Johana.

"I can't leave him." Clovia told them with pain flashing in her eyes.

"I am going to be here and I will be looking after him Clovia you just you shouldn't be here." Johana stated with a soft smile. Clovia then got up and nodded. Veil then took her to the doctors and they checked on the baby. It was going to be a boy. Clovia smiled at the thought of a boy. Someone to love. Always. As the months went on Clovia still watched Finnick. She always would.

 **Thank you for reading there will be another few chapters and I was thinking about doing another story on Finnick and Clovia but about their lives with children and such but tell me what you think about that idea and what you think of this story thank you for reading**


End file.
